Seeing Double
by edwardcullenissosexy
Summary: Edward Cullen has a family member no one, not even Carlisle or Alice, knew about. What happens when he isn't dead as previously thought and he randomly shows up in front of their house? Takes place after Eclipse. Will get good eventually.
1. Pixie Shrimp

**SEEING DOUBLE**

_**A/N: If you are sick of Breaking Dawn stories, skip to chapter seven or eight. This wasn't meant to be a BD story. Sorry. Okay so this is my very first fanfiction. I'm sending this to my friends and i'm hoping that they will be the very first ones to read this. I appreciate any reviews, good or bad. This story takes place after Eclipse, but its not really a Breaking Dawn kind of story. I got the idea joking around with one of my friends over Febuary Break and it just kind of stuck. (U know who you are and you can help me if you want to, but you dont have to) It does mix with another book but its mostly Twilight. Okay, sorry my suthors note is so long. Ok i ll start now... tho im not sure if its any good. PS Bella is NOT a vampire in this...yet. **_

BPOV

"Edward, I've been thinking."

"What about?" Edward turned toward me.

"You're family, mostly Jasper and Rosalie."

Edward's calm face slightly changed but he only partly showed his curiosity. If I hadn't been looking, I would'nt have noticed. Then I had to look away form his beautiful face because I felt my lungs stop working as a ray of sunlight shone through his big window and struck his perfect face. The sunlight made his face sparkle, and suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

"They've told us about their lives, before and after they were changed. Alice told us what ahe knows, and Carlise's story was the first I knew." I said once I could breate again.

"Bella, where are you going with this?"

"Ummm, um, never mind."

I didn't mean to torture him, it just happend. I knew it drove him insane that he couldn't read my mind. Sometimes I wished I could change that but mostly, like right now, I was glad my mind was the only one he couldn't read

"Bella, you know I hate it when you don't tell me what your thinking. Please finish."

"I'm not sure if it will upset you."

His face softed from the frustration that had passed through his perfect facial features.

"I promise not to be upset. I will tell you anything you want to know."

His face got even calmer, therefore more beautiful. His eyes were still curious. I knew I was driving him crazy by ot finishing my thoughts, but I was still worried about how he would react to my question.

"Bella, come on, it can't be that bad."

I didn't respond and Edward got a devious look in his eyes.

"Don't make me force you to tell. How would you say it... I would be happy to _dazzle_ it out of you."

He leaned closer to me so the scent of his breath became stronger.

"Ummm, what?"

"You were telling me what you were thinking about."

"You." I was ALWAYS thinking about him, he never left my mind. He grinned.

"What about me?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me more about your family, I'm curious. Not the Cullens, the Masens."

"Well," his face looked like it was traveling back in time. I never wanted to hurt him and I wished I could take the question back.

"You know I was Edward Anthony Masen in 1901 to Edward and Elizabeth Masen in Chicago, Illinois, what else do you want to know?"

"Everything. What were they like? Did you have any relatives? How often did you spend time with them? What did they do for fun? What did you do together...?

"Wow, you are curious."

"Are you going to answer the questions... you don't have to, if remembering makes you sad or something. We talk about something else."

Edward turned back to me.

"Bella, I told you that you could ask me anything. I am going to answer them. I will ALWAYS tell you ANYTHING. Never be afraid to ask me something. It doesn't make me sad if it makes you happy. It makes me feel even more in love with you that you are curious about my past, it shows me that you care."

"Edward," I pulled away from him, "Did you think I didn't care?"

"No, never." He pulled me back to him. "This is just something you do, you care about people, don't be afraid to be yourself."

He grabbed me and pulled me even closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I tucked my head into his chest so I could smell his incredibly sweet scent. If I could stay cuddled up to him forever, I would, and soon, I would be able to never move from his arms.

"I just thought I should know more about your past since we're getting married in three days."

"Wow, three days!"

"Yeah, I know I didn't want to at first, but I am excited now. Especially since Charlie and Renee took the news well. I thought they were going to freak out, but I guess they saw this coming."

"I know your parents think I'm perfect for you Bella,well Charlie does now that he knows I'm not going to dump you again, but you deserve so much more. You deserve to live and have kids and grow old and then die.

"Edward, I don't want all that stuff, I want to spend forever with you."

"Bella, I know you do, that's why you are, but I would except your decision if you decided you didn't want to be a vampire."

"I don't want to change my mind, and I won't change my mind, and I trust you completly to control me once I am a vampire."

"Why do you have so much trust in a monster?"

"You ARE NOT a monster!"

I looked into his sad expression and raised my head to kiss his cheek.

"Edward, I love you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, and... if you don't trust yourself to keep me from masacuring all of Alaska, we still have the Antarctica option... I wouldn't mind cuddling with you in an igloo with you for months, with out anyone else around..."

"Bella, we are NOT moving to Antarctica, and we are NOT going to live on nothing but penguins for months at a time. I will keep you from hurting anyone, including yourself. Though... you and me in an igloo all alone... that's a nice idea..."

He leaned down to kiss me, and I closed the small distance between us, bringing our lips together. Edward's face lit up with a grin and I could feel him smile . Just then, Edward groaned. He pulled away from me and I felt the smile drain from my face. The door slammed open and Alice came bounding into the room.

"Alice, I know you've already seen what you were interupting and I dont apreciate it." Edward growled

"Oh Edward. We both know it wasn't going much farther. You may have decided that Bella was rigth, but your months of acting like a prude have pounded your morals into her head. She wants to 'Do the right thing' Oh by the way" she said turning towards me, "thanks for letting me plan your wedding, I know you wanted to go to Vegas. This will be much better. Which brings me to my reason for interupting."

"Alice, its a good thing you dont need to breath or you would be passed out on the floor from lack of oxyegen."

"Edward, shut up. Oh and leave. I need to talk to Bella."

"You know if I wanted to I could hear everything you said to her. I already partly know why you came anyways." He said tapping his head.

"Yeah, but you don't know the whole reason, and you never wiiillll." She taunted. "Now get out!"

"Oh, are you going to make me?" He smirked.

"Just leave Edward. The sooner you get out, the sooner you can go back to making out with your fiancee."

"I could do that anyway." He bent down to kiss me again, but I turned away.

"What do you want Alice, you can tell us both."

"No, I can't. Now tell Edward to get out."

:"Just tell us, Alice."

"No, I want IT out first."

"I'm not an it, your the little pixie shrimp."

"Edward, just leave... or else."

"Or else what?" Then as if called, Emmett showed up, he must have been standing at the door.


	2. My Evil Twin Did It

_**A/N: Ok, trust me, it WILL get better. Right now it is kind of boring but i have some interesting stuff planned. I am a new fanfiction writer, so I appreciate any reviews, even bad ones. Thanks. **_

_**I unfortunatley own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does. **_

"Man, how did I not hear him outside the door?"

"Because I wasn't thinking bro! Now I'm afraid we have to leave, midget."

"I guess I should have known that void space where thoughts should be means 'Emmett's here'."

"You know full well that I'm usually thinking of something bro."

"Stop! I really don't want to see you and Rosalie like that."

"I know, thats why I'm doing it, now come on." He stepped across the room and slung Edward over his shoulder.

"Bella, I'll e bck soon. Love you. Oh and don't let Alice talk you to death." He said on his way out of the room. I saw Alice scowl at him. Emmett kicked the door shut ans thumped down the stairs. I heard Edward smack Emmett as he threw him down on the floor. Then I Heard Esme call "If your goin to wrestle, go outside." Then the door slammed and I knew that the Cullens would have have a few less trees by the time Edward and Emmett were done.

"What, Alice?"

"Trust me, you didn't want to talk about this with him in the room. He actually doesn't know at all what this is about. He thinks I came to talk to you about moving."

"Then what DOn you want to talk about? And you could have taken me to another room instead of doing that to him."

"He wouldn't have let you go, and we need to talk about the wedding, AFTER the wedding..." I blushed. "and that question you asked Edward."

"What about the question?"

"Well Edward doesn't actually remember that much about his family and I'm sure some details are going to come back to him... so i just wanted to warn you that he could get a litlte mopey and try to convince you to stay human because he doesn't want you to forget your family like he did."

"Oh."

"That doesn't mean you can't ask him, it just means that he will try to change your mind, AGAIN. But you can tell him that by making the choice to become a vampire that you believe that it will be harder to forget your human life."

"Thanks, I guess, Alice."

"Oh, your welcome! Just wanted to help my little sis out."

"Alice, I'm not your sister yet."

"YET. Now about the wedding..."

"I thought I told you that you had full control, you shouldn't have to ask me anything."

"Yeah but, I'm excited and I wanted to tell you that its going to be beautiful and that you will love it."

"Oh ok."

"AND I wanted to let you know that Edward is going to suprise you as to where you are going for your short little honeymoon so don't be too upset with him, it will be worth it."

"Urgh! He knows I hate suprises."

"Just take it easy on him."

"Ok, fine." She leaned down, kissed my head and bounced out of the room.

"Edward, you can come back know!" She yelled and two seconds later he was back by my side on the sofa in his room.

"I missed you." He said when we were back in the same cuddled up position we had been in before Alice interupted us.

"I missed you too."

"Ok, now where were we." He leaned down and I saw his crooked smile. I grinned back at him.

"You were answering some questions." I said, I saw a slightly disapointed look croos his face.

"Oh, yeah, thats where we were."

"Kidding!" I reached my face up and kissed his perfect lips. He kissed me back and then he pulled away.

"No, your right."

"What?" He had dazzled me and this time it was my own fault.

"I don't remember much about my family. I do remember we used to go on family picnics and things like that. They would sit on the blanket while me and my brother would roll around in the grass. And we used to sit down for family dinners every night once we got older and could sit at the table."

I knew he was lost in the moment and was describing the flashes of mental pictures that were going though his head, but I had to interupt him.

"Wait, brother?"

"Yeah, I had a twin."

"Why didn't I know this. I'm horrible. I understand if you never want to see me again." I couldn't help it, I started crying. I moved to get up but Edward's arms wrapped tighter around me, preventing me from moving.

"Love, you are not horrible, if anyone is horrible, its me. No one knows much about me. I'm not even sure if Carlise knows that I had a brother."

"No, Edward, you have a right to not tell anyone anything. You are not horrible."

"My point is that neither are you, Bella."

"Ok neither of us are horrible, but can you tell me more about your twin?"

"Of course I will. I will tell you anything, love. I want to share everything about me with you."

"The same with me. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, lets see... I am older than him by a few minutes, which is why I am Edward, and he was not. My parents didn't want to show favourtism by naming one of their kids after them and not the other, and they liked the E thing, so they named him Eli, after Elizabeth."

"I kind of like that name, Eli, of course, not as much as Edward," I smiled. "For Carlise not to have known about him, he must have died before your father, what happened?"

"He died when he was eleven, he drowned, we never found his body."

I squeezed Edward and buried my face in his shirt.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Why do I always do this? I'm such a horrible person! I'm so so sorry. I..." he cut me off just then.

"Bella, I excepted that he was gone long ago. It doesnt hurt me that much. That was just something that you should know about me. I mean how could I have not told you about my other half. You did nothing wrong, dear. I love you to much to see you upset."

He began to kiss away my tears and then he stared at me with his honey colored eyes. I instantly forgot what I was upset about.

"That's better. A girl as pretty as you shouldn't cry. There...I love you Bella. Don't let stuff like that make you upset."

I then remembered what had upset me.

"Edward, that would make anyone upset, I'm just a dork and cry over the simpleist things."

"Well I guess I like dorks then, Bella, really, you can cry if you want to."

"I guess I don't want to cry. Especially if you never leave my side. I don't think I'll be able to not feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"And I'll be the luckiest boy..."

Edward kissed me again and I became caught up in the moment. The feel of his icy lips on mine made my heart go crazy. Then as he deepened the kiss, it stopped.

Edward chuckled and pulled away so I could breathe, but I pulled to me but let him kiss my neck, because, I actually did need to catch my breath. Edward's kisses slowed down and then he planted one final, soft kiss on my lips and brought his mouth to my ear.

"Only three days, love."

His breath tickled and I giggled.

"Ok, Edward. I guess that means we should finish packing."

"Yes, guess you're right... unless you changed your mind..." he smiled hopefully.

"No, I can wait three days and I dont want to anyways with your siblings in the house. Thats just embarrasing to think about, they can probably hear my heart beat now, so I definetly don't want them to hear that..."

"Yeah and we DONT want to either." someone, I assumed Emmett, yelled.

"Or feel it!" Jasper yelled.

"See what I mean."

Edward pouted for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Yeah, I do. Now what should we pack first?"

"I guess your CD's"

"Ok, I do have a lot."

We spent the rest of the afternoon packing and then we called Charlie to tell him that I was spending the night. In the morning we went to Charlie's to pack my stuff and then we talked with Alice about seating arangements until I got to tired to say another word. The next day Carlise talked to us about the details of the change. I was going to be changed the day after the wedding since we were going to be on our honeymoon, no one would bother us about why I wasn't keeping in touch with anybody. And if people thought we were out of town, it wouldn't be strange if I just suddenly disappeared from the good town of Forks.

The day after the wedding, we were going to all drive to Alaska, the middle of no where to be exact, and Edward was going to change me and Carlise would be there if anything went wrong. The others would be near, just not in the room. Jasper told me that he would be in and out of the room so that he could help calm me down. I felt relieved by that becuase it would probably help a lot. I then made him promise to help Edward too because I knew Edward would be feeling guilty. Later that night, after Charlie had gone to bed, Edward and I layed curled up together as he hummed me my lullaby. Before I could fall asleep, an unexpected guest showed up.

"Its time to leave now Eddie."

"Alice, I'm not leaving."

"Oh yes you are Bella can't see you anymore until the wedding. Starting now." She added with a growl.

"But she needs her rest other wise she will probably collapse tomorrow at the wedding."

"She will get her rest, see shes almost asleep already."

"She has nightmares when I'm not here."

"She'll be fine, I'll stay with her. And I'll be watching for you, you will stay away from her got it?"

"Fine. Keep her safe ok, I'll never forgive you if anything happens to her because I'm not there."

"I promise Edward, stop worrying."

"Bye,Bella, I love you." He kissed the top of my head and then got up from beside me.

"Bella go to sleep now." Alice told me. I guess I eventually fell asleep because I don't remember anything else. Edward had left me with a shirt of his to hug, so his scent remained close to me and I slept free of nightmares.


	3. You Make No Sense

_**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it has taken so long, but I've been having conflicting thoughts of how the wedding should go so I've been researching a bunch and talking to my friend, who has been a great help!!! Thank You soccerdog12. If you haven't noticed... I am not good at short chapters sooo... I promise I will try to shorten them and post more often. **_

_**Sadly, I don't own Twilight. **_**tear **_**I also don't own any songs I mention. **_

_**PS: sorry, I know Edward hates the type of music I like, so I am trying to find more music for the wedding. (Sorry umm Kim??? I like country. You can skip the lyrics if you want. Please keep reading despite my music choices!!!) Review please, it raises my spirit, even if its a bad review. **_

"Edward, stop it."

Something was trying to shake me awake, but I didn't want to get up just yet.

"We don't have school, let me sleep! Just because you can't doesn't mean that you can't let me! And anyways, I thought you liked to watch me sleep. You can't do that when I'm _awake_."

As I slowly woke up more, I now noticed the absence of the hard body beside me.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

"Edward's not here!" I heard a voice say.

That woke me up. I sat straight up and said, (in a very rude voice)

"Why not?!?"

"Silly Bella, today is your wedding day, you're not allowed to see him." the voice said.

I rubbed my eyes so I could see clearly. Alice was sitting in Edward's rocking chair.

"NO! You're messing up his scent!"

"Bella, you are not making any sense."

"Now the chair is going to smell like _you_ instead of _him_. No offence, but you smell different and I happen to prefer the smell of Edward."

"Bella, you aren't going to sleep here anymore, Edward won't be watching you sleep. You become a sleepless vampire tomorrow, remember?" She asked, slightly annoyed at my sleepy babbling.

"Oh!"

"Bella, do I have to splash water on your face? Edward was right, you DON'T sleep well when he's not here!"

"1. NO WATER! 2. of course he is right! He always is, although... I wouldn't bet against you either."

"Enough arguing. Time to get ready!"

She dragged me out of bed. The next thing I knew, I was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal in front of me.

"Urr, dizzy."

"Quit complainng and eat. Don't you want to get married to Edward?"

I quickly started gobbling down my food despite thatI felt sick to my stomach.

The rest of the morning was a blur. Literally.

Rosalie came and grabbed me before I was done washing my dishes. We sped to the Cullen house. (The boys had been kicked out.) Once there, I was locked in Alice's bathroom. The two sisters zoomed around me, doing my hair, make up, and then putting on my dress. They would randomly rush out of the room, grab something, then rush back in.

At one point, I heard them whispering about how waterproof my make up really was. Apparently I was going to need it, according to Alice. Rosalie was being surprisingly nice. She actually told me that she was glad I was joining her family, even thought she still didn't approve of me ending my life early. Then she thanked me for letting her be in the wedding, "even if she didn't deserve it."

I informed her that I thought that my sister did indeed deserve to be in the wedding. She smiled. I regretted not being able to have Angelain the wedding, even though it made getting ready easier since we didn't have to move at _human speed_.

Angela had had to leave early for her college classes and was unable to come. I'd said goodbye to her already. I would never be able to see her again. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Alice staring off, until I smelt the curling iron burning my hair.

She immediatly snapped out of it and put the curler down. My hair was thankfully still fine. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed before I could even blink.

"How could you let him out of your sight, we are not ready yet!" she yelled into the phone.

"Oh, sorry, well DON'T. Yes, put him on."

"Don't you DARE! You are NOT to come here until we are ready. Calm down. Stay until you've finished. When you're done we should be too."

"Don't lie! I saw your eyes, you are not done."

"Do you want to hurt Bella."

"I didn't think so. You will see her later."

"She loves you too. Now GO and DON'T come until we are done."

She snapped the phone shut. She pointed to Rosalie.

"_Your _husband let," she turned to me, "_your _fiancee out of his sight. You would think Goat Rocks would have enough hunting possibilities to keep him entertained. But NOOO he can't stop thinking about Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. He really needs to learn to survive for a few hours with out you. He doesn't need to come running back here the second Emmett's back is turned."

"Alice, this hasn't even happen has it? Maybe it can be prevented." Rosalie said.

I was surprised at her abilty to stay calm. Normally she would be yelling. She did NOT lie being snapped at.

"I'm hoping it has been, I just talked to the twirp." She scowled.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him, maybe if he heard my voice I could reason with him!" I yelled at Alice.

"I was to angry to think, sorry."

"Come on, they should be headed back to ready now. We need to finish."

We went up to Edward's room since it was on the top floor and locked the door. Rosalie, Alice, and I talked a little but they were carefully blocking their thoughts, so we couldn't talk about the wedding. It had been hours since I had seen Edward's beautiful face. I missed him so much. and to thnk, he was just two floors below me!

"Bella don't do it."

"What?"

"You were gong to try and see Edward."

"I barely made that decision, how did you see it so fast?"

"Bella by now, I am EXTREMLY attuned to you, almost as much as Jasper."

"Oh." I sulked. I _really_ wanted to see him, and he was just down two flights of stairs. I tried to calm myself by thinking of waliking down the aisle towards him. I imagined how his tux would look against his skin. It would be better than prom.

"Bella, quit pouting and come look at yourself." Alice said as she buttoned the last button on my dress.

I gasped when I saw my reflection.


	4. I Didn't Trip

_**AN: just look at the last note, it s the same. **_

I was beautiful. I couldn't believe that it was me. My hair was in a half ponytail. Curls framed my face, but my hair hung straight in the back. The part of my hair that was pulled up was also curled and had been braided with _Forget-Me-Nots_. 

I turned to my soon-to-be sisters. Rosalie had her hair similar to mine, but less extravagant. Her dress was light blue and down to her calf. The skirt was kind of like a bubble and folded over so it was two layers with air in between. It was strapless and was tight around the middle and had extra fabric wrapped around it that tied in a bow. Alice's was the same except in pale gold. **(ok i am bad at describing things I can't figure out how to post a picture of it on my profile so if you can help, please do.) **They informed me that it was time to go.

We walked outside to where the wedding was. It was in light tents so if the sun came out, or if it started pouring, the wedding would be fine. You never could tell in Forks. Alice, even thought she assured me it would be overcast all day, wasn't taking chances. 

The aisle and chairs were all matching white. The white aisle was lined with pale gold vases filled with blue flowers. The chairs had streamers, also colored blue and gold, hanging on the back. 

I was handed my flowers which were white roses mixed with the same flowers that were in my hair. I watched first Alice, then Rosalie step around the corner and start walking down the aisle.

Charlie took my hand and we too started to make our way slowly down the aisle, towards Carlisle, who was going to marry me and Edward. It was a last minute change from Emmett. We had all decided that Emmett couldn't do it without cracking jokes. When Edward found this out, he had to find a new best man and chose Jasper. I saw Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper standing across from each other. 

I finally locked eyes with the bronze-haired angel that stood on the make-shift altar. When we reached him and Charlie gave me away, I couldn't help but smile at myself. I hadn't tripped! Edward smiled back at me and took my hand. Time seemed to stop and fly by all at the same time. Before I knew it it was time to say our vows. 

"Isabella, from the moment I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I never believed that I would find someone for me until I met you. You bring light to my sky. Before, the sky was filled with stars, but none really brightened my existence. You shot like a meteor across that sky and I was blinded by the light. Without you, there is darkness. I love you forever. I promise myself to you for eternity. I will stay with you through all times, good or bad. Not even death can part us, our love is so strong. Heaven would be nothing without you. Forever, Isabella Marie."

I felt tears in my eyes. He carefully slid the ring that Jasper had handed him onto my finger. The simple gold band complemented the engagement ring without looking too flashy. It still looked just as delicate on my finger as it did the night Edward gave it to me. 

"Edward, you have changed me from a shy, awkward, girl to a confident women. Before, I never related to anyone, not even my mom, my closest friend, understood me. You know me from the inside out. You see through my wall and bring out the best in me. You have always been understanding and you help me decipher my jumbled thoughts, even when they were a mystery to you. I love you forever. I promise myself to you for eternity. I will stay with you through all times, good or bad. Not even death can part us, our love is so strong. Heaven would be nothing without you. Forever, Edward Anthony."

I slid his gold band onto his ice cold finger. 

"You may kiss the bride." stated Carlisle. 

Edward leaned down and placed a light kiss on my lips. It was different than all others. It had more love and happiness than I thought possible, it didn't matter that it had been short. It contained more than all the other kisses put together. I would never forget this moment. Even if I lived longer than any of the Vulturi, even if I forgot all of my other human memories. 

Everyone applauded us. We started to walk inside for the reception. The only part of this afternoon I was dreading was the fact that my clumsy self had to dance... with my clumsy father. No Edward to keep me from tripping. Just me and Charlie. I hoped it wouldn't be too bad. 


	5. Don't Forget to Remember Me

_**A/N: Ok, this is the reception of the wedding. I know the last few times I have mentioned songs that you will have to get over if I put in the story. I have decided that you can pick whatever song you picture there in your mind. Soooo on to story news. I know I have a bunch of mistakes, but if you can figure out what I am saying, good. If not, don't hesitate to ask me. I don't mind. Oh and if I mess up on something big, tell me, please. Other that I don't mind good reviews!(hint hint) PS sorry if some of the characters have been a little ooc. oh and if I dont start thinking that people like my story, I'm not going to write sooo show the love.**_

_**Don't forget that all the wonderfulness that is Twilight and Edward (sigh and the rest of the Cullens) belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

As we walked past the chairs on our way to the house, I noticed that the things I had thought were streamers were actually ribbons. Once inside, I noticed that, one again, Alice had outdone herself. The white of the house contrasted the blue and gold and made it stand out. Every thing was sparkling. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought the sun was shining through the big window and the angel next to me was casting the sparkles. But it was still over-cast outside and Edward was still standing next to me, which he would not have done if the sun had come out. 

The next thing that happened was one of the best moments of my life. The DJ got on the microphone. 

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Edward sensed my happiness and bent to kiss me. He almost made me lose my train of thought, yet not even his kisses could get this off my mind. _Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen_. It sounded so right, so natural, like I had never been anything else. I decided to try out my own name in my head. _hmm. Isabella Cullen. Bella Cullen. Bella Swan Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Bella Marie Swan Cullen. _ There were so many options, I couldn't decide which one I liked best. I then relised that as long as Cullen was a part of my name, I would like it. 

My moment was ruined then. 

"Bella, its time to dance." 

"Urghh." I groaned. 

"I won't let you fall, promise."

"OK"

I let Edward lead me out onto the dance floor, which was actually the middle of the living room. Then it was time to dance with Charlie. (AN: i was debating between I loved her first, my little girl, and stealing cinderella so country fans... picture them dancing to one of those) Oh No.

We were fine for a little while. Then I tripped. Luckily, Edward was dancing with Esme right next to me. Edward caught me and so fast he was invisible, he balanced Charlie. 

"Thanks." I breathed to him. 

Charie looked embarrased so instead of finishing the dance, he gave me a hug and went to sit down. 

Later, as we were getting ready to leave, before I said goodbye, I was thinking about the night. I wouldn't forget it anytime soon, but I was also not having another anytime soon either. Alice had gone overboard and got an expensive wedding cake. Unfortunatly for Edward, he had to eat a piece. So when he picked up a fingerfull of icing, and dabbed it on my nose, I shoved the piece in his face. We laughed, then he kissed me. 

I was shaken back to the present when Edward leaned in and breathed on me. I had ti say goodbye to my friends and family now. I somehow managed the goodbyes though. When the rest of the Cullens came up to me, I relised that I had to say goodbye to them too, just not for forever. Emmett came over to hug me. 

"You owe me an arm wrestling match when you get back. Now, go have fun with Eddie. Don't break the bed."

I blushed. 

Esme came over next, along with Carlisle. Carlisle told us that he would see us in a few hours, but Esme looked like she would cry if she could. 

"When you get back, you will truly be a part of this family. In all ways. We love yo so much Bella. Thank you fo coming into our lives and further blessing us by staying with us forever."

I started crying, I couldn't help it. Jasper helped calm me while he too said goodbye. 

Rosalie actually seemed upset, but in a caring way. She sighed, then told me that she wished I wasn't giving up my life, but she was still happy about my choice to stay with the Cullens forever. 

Finally, Alice said goodbye. With an impish grin she told me I was going to have a great time. Her expression changed to a very sincere but happy one. 

"You're going to be beautiful Bella. Even more than what you are. You are truly amazing."

I didn't really know what she was talking about, but she was still my sister now, so I played along. 

I told everyone that I would miss them. Then, me and Edward got into his Vanquish and drove in the direction of the airport. 

**AN: (again) Just to let you know, Carlisle is taking Edward's car home before he leaves. You didn't expect Edward to leave his precious special occasion car in an **_**airport parking lot **_** love you people more than Edward (yes that is a great amount of love) **

**ps i ll be w4bd≤ but i ll update to keep myself from going even more crazy.**


	6. Will You Still Love Me?

A/N: Okay, Twilight has caused me to gone insane and I get more insane by the day… I kind of have a writer's block

_**A/N: Okay, Twilight has caused me to gone insane and I get more insane by the day… I kind of have a writer's block. I know some of you thought the last chapter was good but it was not what I pictured. MAYBE if someone reviewed I would be able to write more. Sometimes I can't write but usually I would be able to update twice a week soooo REVIEW (please.) Umm randomness time….Taylor Swift loves Twilight and you so Stay Beautiful. Smile! Or the orange pickle will eat you (see "Bella and the Jumbo Pickle" or Rowangirl96's profile) Ok I'm done now…oh yeah spread Twilightness by using this W4BD&LE (waiting for Breaking Dawn and loving Edward ((or Emmett)))**_

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer the Awesome does. (and in later chapters someone else does too….)**_

EPOV (finally)

I couldn't believe I was about to do this. The thought made me shudder and smile at the same time. But if I had to choose, I would have rather watched her sleep. How could I do this to her? She didn't know what she was doing, what she was giving up. Why did she have to be the only one to sacrifice anything for us to be together? It was times like now, in my current state of mind, when I actually agreed with Rosalie.

My thoughts were interrupted by the most wonderful thing in the world. "I love you Edward." She pulled me closer in her sleep. I began thinking of the first time she had said this. Wouldn't we ALL be better off if she hadn't! But then, I had to admit that that wasn't true, I was glad she had talked in her sleep. I was glad she paid any attention to me. I was glad that she had finally agreed to marry me. And, unfortunately, I was glad that she would be with me forever in mere hours. Despite this, that was my favorite thing Bella did, say "I love you" to me. That or laugh. Or blush. Or when she fell and I caught her. Or when she rolled over in her sleep and I could feel the warmness of her body. Or when she ran her warm fingers over my face. I could still remember the first time we went to the meadow. I wondered if I would explore her like she had me in a few days.

I would miss these things. At least I could still here her laugh. And she would be with me forever. Those were some of the good things.

Bella began talking again and I blocked the dreams of the people on the floors below us—we had the floor to ourselves because Carlisle hadn't arrived yet—and blocked my own thoughts so I could focus on Bella's sweet voice.

"Edward, I'll race you. Winner gets the mountain lions, loser takes the deer." I wondered if Bella would like mountain lions. From the sounds of it, Bella was dreaming about being a vampire.

"Am I as sparkly as you?" she asked in a dream-like voice. Bella's thoughts were jumbled. I guessed that her dreams were flashing through her head. "Will I get to finally see you hunt?" Yes, I would take her on her first hunt. "How do I smell?" Her smell would become sweeter, but she would still smell like Bella, except her smell wouldn't make me want to devour her in a second.

Then she asked a question I hoped she never would. I guess I deserved the lack of trust her sub-conscious had against me.

"Do you still love me?" YES. I leaned down to lightly kiss her, hoping she would pick that up in her dreams.

"Can I wrestle Emmett?" I couldn't wait to see that.

I was again glad for her sleep talking. She was reminding me of all the positive things about her changing, instead of the negative things I had been thinking of. She was giving me hope. Just then, Alice called.

"You're right you know. Everything will be fine. You're going to love her just the same. Don't worry, she's perfect. You'll see."

Alice hung up then, before I could say anything.

Then I heard the thoughts of my father. He had just gotten here and was checking in. He would be in the room next door. When Bella woke up, he was going to come over and give her Morphine. Then I was going to do the thing I had been dreading happening for the past two years. I was pretty sure I would be able to change her, I just wasn't sure I could see her in pain for three days.

I hoped that I would be able to overcome the anguish that her pain caused me. For a second, I found myself wishing that Jasper was here so he could calm her. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't here though.

_Edward, relax. Everything will be fine. Alice said to tell you that Bella will wake up in 5-4-3-2-1._

And with that thought from Carlisle still ringing in my mind, I watched Bella's eyes flutter open.

_**A/N: anyways… not what I wanted it to be, but it will do for now. Oh and sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was dead tired and couldn't think strait, let alone type. Forgive me please. Thanks. Review please. It makes me hyper!**_


	7. Mrs Cullen

_**A/N: OK, the last chapter wasn't what I wanted it to be. Let me know if there is anything I should fix with any of these chapters, because I'm not catching it. Everytime I finish one, I don't like it but after attempting to fix it, I just send it becuase I don't want to accidently delete something imoortant. Anyways...maybe reviews would help me get back in the "writing flow" ps did you like Edward's POV because I was thinking of doing it in the next chapter but I'm not sure. **_

_**Disclaimer: I could never compare anything I make to the greatness of Stephenie Meyer. She created these lovely characters. **_

BPOV

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. I couldn't figure out where I was. I turned and saw Edward lying next to me. As I looked arround the room, I reliezed that I was in a fancy hotel. At the same moment, I spotted the ring on my finger as well as the one on the god lying next to me, our hands woven together. I was finally married to the love of my life and hopefully all of my exsistance.

"Goodmorning Mrs. Cullen."

"I-it sounds so beautiful, and it seems so natural. That is proof, Edward, that we were meant to be together."

"I haven't doubted it, Love. We were meant to be for eternity, er, that sounds cheesy, sorry."

I laughed.

"It's fine Edward. You're allowed to be cheesy every once in a while."

"I love you, Bella. I know I say it all the time, but it's true."

"I love you too Edward. I love you so much, it can't be put in words. Thank you for convincing me to marry you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said I would thank you for this. You didn't even have to wait a hundred years for me to come to my senses." I laughed at the ending.

"I figured that was what was going to happen." Edward said. Of course, he is usually right.

Edward sighed then.

"Carlisle says, well thinks, and I quote, "Edward, I know this is hard for you but we have things we need to do. You and Bella need to get ready. I'm sorry."

"Well at least he added the 'sorry' part."

"Carlisle, why can't me and Edward stay in bed a little longer?" I whined.

Edward chuckled. "If you want, Bella, we can stay here all day."

I did kind of want to do that. I guess I wasn't fully awake becuase then I remembered why we had to get ready.

"Ummm, nevermind Edward. Time to get up!'

He let out a small chuckle, he must of been hoping I changed my mind.

"Well, in that case, you go get a shower and I'll order your breakfast."

He kissed me on the cheek before lifting me in his arms and taking me to the bathroom. He set me down then and turned on the water. Then he tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold and left the room. I was sort of glad. I would have been embarrased to get undressed in front of him.

Wait! Why was I dressed? I wondered if Carlisle had been in the room and not just next door. He could have been setting things up in the room. Yes, that must of been what had happened. It wasn't that Edward thought I was ugly. That couldn't of been it.

Somehow, Edward sensed that I was upset and knocked on the door.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

"I don't believe you. If you don't tell me, I'm coming in." He said.

I opened the door.

"Come in then." I said. I noticed a slightly snappish tone to it.

He hugged me.

"Bella, love, what's the matter?" He asked.

"No- nothing."

He leaned forward and looked me in the eye. Then he blew his sweet breath across my face.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Well, I just now noticed that I-um- I'm dressed. I was worrying that you didn't like me. That what you weren't interested in me. That you just did it to make me happy and that you--"

He cut me off with a kiss.

"Bella, I love you. I do want to make you happy. When you're happy, I'm happy therefore, I will do anything for you. I just dressed you because I thought you might be embarrased and I didn't want you to get cold laying next ro me. I got dressed for the same reason."

"Oh, Okay." Was all I could respond. I guess that made sense.

"Bella, the hot water is going to run out. You better hurry up. Unless of course you want to wait. In that case I could just throw you in the shower myself."

I giggled.

"I think I would stop breathing, Edward. I don't think we should do that. I mean, I almost pass out when you wear your shirt open."

"You didn't pass out last night."

"I almost did. And you would be wet in the shower." I laughed then.

"What?"

"I'm just rememering when I saw you wet. I always thought that you looked like you were shooting a hair gel commercial or something like that."

He laughed too.

"Get in the shower Bella. Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"You will be drenched in cold water." He stated simply

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." He answered.

"I am going to go get you something to eat. Anything in particular you would like?"

"I can't believe I am saying this but.. Surprise me."

"OK!"

And then he walked out of the room.

I guess that settled it. I was sure he wasn't lying. I should not have doubted him in the first place, I don't know why I did.

When I got out of the shower, I reliexed I didn't have anything to wear. I wouldn't know what to wear anyway.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" His musical voice responded.

"Umm, what do I wear?"

"Oh, something comfortable. I'm pretty sure Alice packed something for this."

I heard him start to search through my bag.

"How could she have forgotten something like this. There isn't really anything comfortable in here Bella, I'm sorry. She didn't even pack sweat pants."

Then his phone rang and he answered it. I noted that later I would have to ask him why he didn't have it on vibrate.

"Bella, Alice didn't forget. She did it on purpose to make you wear something 'fashoinable' she doesn't remember her transformation so she didn't feel the need to pack something like that. I luckily packed myself. Well, she tried to pack for me. Anyways, would you like to wear something of mine?" He explained when he got off the phone.

"Ok."

I opened the door a crack so he could pass me the clothes. Once I was in the sweatpants and t-shirt I went out into the room. He had ordered a little of everything. Well, I guess this would be my last meal.

"Thanks"

"It was absolutly no trouble, I promise. Now eat."

We layed back on the bed and Carlisle came into the room

"Bella, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I've been ready for a while."

"Bella I love you. I've loved you for a while." Edward responded and then grinned.

_**A/N: There, I could picture this so I think its a little better than the last chapter. Sorry, it was just random fluff I pulled form the depths of my mind. I don't know where it came from actually. It just popped up. I promise in a few chapters the real story will begin. Oh and Steph, Jill, I'm sorry. I got caught up in their actions. Next chapter ok! **_


	8. Bite Me

_**A/N: Sorry, my last few chapters haven't been great. I am truly sorry but in a few chapters, we will be past the normal "Breaking Dawn" chapters and the real story can be begin. Sorry about this but, Bella being a vampire changed by Edward was necessary for the rest of the story and they had to be married for that to happen. Soo Do you want me to do more chapters in EPOV (steph, you better answer b/c ur prob. the only one reading this, i only got 2 reviews last chapter and one was yours)**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm crying because I don't own any of the Twilight characters... not even Edward **_**sob **

_**Edward: Don't cry. Remember, you're going to overtake the books and split your years with me with your friends Stephenie, Kathy, and Kaitlin. Remember the pie... they did it for me. I'm touched! **_

_**(Sorry about that... Inside joke. PM me if you wanna know the story...)**_

BPOV

I looked at Edward expectantly.

"Bella, I know you are eager, but don't you want the Morphine first?"

"Oh, right. Stupid, forgetful human." I muttered.

Something sparked in Edward's eyes and he turned to look at Carlisle. I saw his lips moving, but he was speaking too fast and too soft for me to hear.

"Urg! Can we just do this so I can at least hear what you are saying!?"

"Bella, I have an idea. Carlisle says it might help, but I have to ask you. Ok, you know that I am going to bite you multiple times so the venom will spread faster, but won't it also spread faster if your blood is pumping faster too? How opposed are you to a kiss?" He mischieviously grinned.

I couldn't belive he was joking about this! What happened to uptight Edward? I think I like this one...

"Bella?" His voice broke through my thoughts.

"Why are you joking about this Edward?"

"I'm serious Bella. The faster your blood is pumping, the faster my venom will spread. And my kisses seem to do things to your heart rate."

"Oh, well then kiss me."

And he did. I don't think my heart has ever beaten so fast, mixed with my nervousness and my reaction to Edward's lips. Well, one time... Last night. (AN: sorry for mentioning that but there was confusion)

"Bella, I love you so much. Are you sure?" Edward asked against my skin.

"Yes, I love you too. We can do this. Never forget my love for you, no matter what I say in the next few days."

"I will love you for eternity." He said as he kissed his way down my neck. Then he sunk his teeth into my neck.

End of Chapter... jk that would be mean.

EPOV

I bit her neck, determined to stay in control. Then her blood hit my tongue. I reacted immediately.

I was repulsed.

I saw that Bella had trembled as the pain started to pulse through her, then she had passed out, I guessed because of the scent of my breath as I let out a sigh.

I moved to bite her wrists and ankles. After that, I bandaged her wounds and kissed each of them lightly. I kissed her lips and then laid down beside her. Whenever a look of pain would cross her face, I would kiss her and whisper soothing words against her skin.

We were in our own world. I only noticed Carlisle when he gave her doses of Morphine. Combined with my words, it seemed to be helping.

Her transformation only took 56 hours. I watched as her eyes fluttered open and I had to hide my shock at her bright red eyes. I knew they were gong to look like that, but it still started me.

"Good evening my only love." I said once I was able to talk. She was so beautiful. I admit I was biased slightly (sarcasm) but she compared to Rosalie. The truth about it though, was she didn't look that different. Maybe now she would see herself more clearly.

"Good evening!" Her voice was so beautiful, musical and almost like silk. Even in surprise. (Edward gets Velvet, so Bella gets Silk.. lol i couldn't see her voice being velvety)

I couldn't help it. I had to lean down and kiss her. She kissed me back. Before we could get carried away, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Edward, Bella, we need to go hunting, now. There people a few floors below us, so we need to go out the window. Edward, you carry Bella and I'll follow. "

"Okay Carlisle" we both said at the same time.

_**A/N: Ok, I was going to leave a cliffie, but I'm being nice. Finally! Thats over with! Now we can get on with the story I wanted it to be. Please review, it makes my day. Really. I've been known to go from basically dead from lack of sleep to bouncing around with limitless energy just becuase of reviews. **_


	9. Something I've Always Wanted To Do

_**A/N: Over! Over! Over! On to the real story. I can't wait. I won't get to the plot for a few more chapters but if the rest of the story has been putting you to sleep... WAKE UP!! This is important. So read carefully. It is actually necesary for the plot. **_

_**Disclaimer: OMG, I totally, like, own, these freaky goth characters!! (even if idk what that Edward person says half the time... hehe big words. lol)**_

_**Angry Mob: "NO YOU DON'T! The awesome Stephenie Meyer does. They are the best books in the world. You're just stupid **_**cough cough Lauren cough **

_**Anyways.. I don't own the books.**_

"Bella, love, are you ready to hunt?" Edward asked when we reached the ground.

He had me pressed up against his chest so I couldn't breathe, so I nodded.

When we got to a small forest (which Alice had assured us that there were no hikers or humans nearby) he set me down. (AN: I don't know what kind of forests are in Italy.)

"Ok, just take a deep breath, what do you smell?"

"Forest, strong forest, everything smells funny." I said and he laughed.

"Bella how about you smell that direction." He pointed.

Then I smelled it. It smelled good.

"It smells good, Edward." As I said this, a confused look came over his face.

"Bella, run around that tree."

I did and was back in less than a second.

"You definitely, are... hmmm." He spoke low and fast, like he was talking to himself. I could hear him. It wasn't difficult, all my senses were amplified and it was strange.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Carlisle, take a deep breath."

"And?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you smell it?"

"Yeah, the point?"

"Bella, take a deep breath."

"Yeah Edward, I can still smell that really delicious smelling thing, what's wrong?"

He turned to look at Carlisle, I could tell he was having a silent conversation with him because my super-sensitive hearing and skin could feel/ hear the vibrations of his lips moving, I just couldn't decipher what he was saying.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you will tell me what is going on RIGHT NOW."

"Bella, that is prey you smell. Newborns usually drop everything their doing and run after it at full speed. You have control already. I would compare your level of control to the first day I met you. That is what you will be like around humans. Now, you could run with the animals if you wanted. Now, you look hungry, ladies first?" He grinned at me. I could see his love for me and his amazement in his gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Can you help me?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure if vampires could help each other hunt. They may get to overprotective of their 'food'.

"Of course. Would you like a menu?" Wow. That was two serious things that used to upset him that he now joked about.

"You seemed like you would be serious and somber about this. You're joking again? What made you except the inevitability of my vampricness?" I asked in the same joking tone he had used.

"You." was his simple response.

"Me?"

"You were talking in your sleep on our wedding night. I was thinking of all the things I was going to miss about you being human and you reminded me off all the things that would be good about you being like me. Now, your throat has to be killing you. That means that you are thirsty."

When we were done, we made our way back to the hotel to pack our things. Carlisle had been watching us so he could show Aro. We packed our things and were ready to leave. I held my breath in the lobby, but I could stand there while Edward checked us out. As we drove towards the airport, Carlisle drove towards Volterra. Since I wasn't stressed this time, I could enjoy the scenery.

We were finally seated on the first plane. It was a private plane we-- I was already lumping myself with the Cullens-- had rented so I wouldn't be around humans. (pilot behind divider thing)

"Umm, Edward, you said that I reminded you of what was good about me being a vampire, besides being with you forever, what did I remind you of?"

"Well, you and me hunting together, sparkling in the sun, arm wrestling with Emmett, and hopefully massacring him," he laughed at that. "And, there's one more thing I've always wanted to do."

"What?"

Instead of responding, he pulled me closer to him and kissed me like he never had before.


	10. Mindreader

_**A/N: Thank You for reading!! Listen (well I guess read) closely. I don't know how or why this would work but just trust me, it does. Anywhere. Its a little difficult at far distances, but it can be done. **__Bella __**has the power, not Edward. Remember this and by the end of the chapter you should know what I'm talking about. **_

_**Disclaimer: I absolutely LOVE all the characters in this story but I sadly don't own them. Do you think I would be on fanfiction if I did? (I created a future character that most of you don't have a clue about yet-quiet steph- so I guess s/he's mine.)**_

Ohmygod! I could do this forever. I had this forever. I could feel his lips move with mine for as long as I wanted. No air needed. No real time limits. We had eternity. I was so glad. I was worried that he wouldn't like the vampire me, but I guess I was wrong.

I let go. Just forgot all of our previously set boundaries. Forgot them. Apparently Edward did too because he was kissing me like he never had. If I wasn't a vampire, I would have had a heart attack by now. Tongue! He moved to my neck, I guess an involuntary habit from our human kisses. Hmm... wonder what he's thinking I thought while also thinking of how sexy he was and random thoughts that made me glad that he couldn't read my mind still, I was worried the Change would counteract my weird mind. But it didn't. Now only if I could read his mind...

"I love you. You are so wonderful. And beautiful. And perfect. I don't deserve someone as good as you. I am so glad you are in my 'life'. If we weren't on this plane... repeat wedding night." Edward said.

For some reason, this gave me vivid mental pictures. Well, I guess Edward isn't someone that is easily forgotten... Wait _he _thinks he doesn't deserve _me_?

"Edward, of course you deserve me. I think we've established that we do deserve each other and have decided that we are past that. I love you too, by the way. I hope you already knew that though."

"What?" Urgh! He broke the kiss so he could look at my face.

"Am I not allowed to comment on what you say? That's rude Edward. And very un-gentlemanly like if I might add."

"But I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said that you loved me and that I was beautiful, wonderful, and perfect then said that you didn't deserve me. Then, umm, you were saying something, umm, about a repeat wedding night... that brought some vivid pictures. On top of what _I_ was thinking, it nearly made me attack you."

"I had some pretty vivid mental pictures too..." he grinned, "And, for some reason I started imagining what you would be thinking if I could read your mind. Apparently you were doing the same thing, I guess you know me well, at least your mind does, because that's similar to what I actually was thinking."

"Did I think anything interesting in your mind? Hopefully you were creative."

"Well, from what Jasper says about your feelings towards me, it seemed to be pretty accurate. I won't say what it was though because it was embarrass you."

"Just tell me you..."

"Oh, are you going to finish that?"

"You, you, big, lovable, wonderful, stubborn, crazy man I love."

"Bella, I'm not a man."

"I recall you once saying, and I quote, 'I may not be a human, but I am a man.' So there!"

"Your good. I remember why I said it. Do you believe me about that now?"

"Yeah, I do. Now, quit changing the subject."

"Fine, I imagined you thinking about my tongue," again, he grinned a crooked smile, my favorite. "You were wondering what I would be thinking, and you were thinking about our wedding night as well, and bringing down our carefully placed boundaries, but that's probably not what my mind reflects as you, but my feelings."

"I _was_ thinking that. That's really odd."

_Wow, what a mood killer. Stupid, Bella, stupid. Why did you talk? You really have gone insane. Can't you tell the difference between your thoughts and real life? Oh, I already miss his lips. Bella, why did you do that. _

"You're not stupid, Bella I love you. We can easily bring the mood back." He leaned closer to kiss me again.

"Ok, I'm not that crazy, I know for sure I didn't say that out loud. Edward, I think you did hear my thoughts. Oh man! I'm going to be so embarrassed forever! This is worse than the first time I thought you could read my mind because now I thought I was SAFE. Grrr. This is so--"

Edward interrupted me.

"Bella, I still can't hear your thoughts, maybe its like a conditional thing. Kiss me again. Or think about it."

"Hmm, nothing still. What else were you thinking about each time?"

"Well you of course."

"Something else. Tell me everything that you were thinking."

"I got it! Each time, I was thinking that I wished I could read your mind. You always think that, so maybe it like opened some sort of passage thing between us."

"Try."

_I hope this works, even if they're controlled thoughts, it would be nice if I could be in her mind._

"It worked!!"

"How far does it work? Is it just me? I am probably the only one that can hear you thoughts, except maybe Aro, but unless you wanted him to hear you, he wouldn't be able to. This is so cool, I think we found your power Bella, along with control over blood-lust!"

"Calm down, Edward. I will try to hear what the pilot's thinking, even throught the barrier thing and you can tell me if I'm right."

I concentrated on the what the pilot might be thinking.

"He's thinking of burritos!" I said suddenly.

"Yeah, he is. Hey try and see what Carlisle is thinking, he's pretty far away."

"He's still talking to Aro, Caius, Marcus." I said.

"Good, what about Alice? She's farther than Carlisle."

"Umm, of a vision of Emmett and Rosalie in a umm compromising position as Esme walks into the room. Alice's mind is laughing."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"How did you do that for years, being able to hear _and_ see through their thoughts _plus_what they were thinking. Ugh unbearable. At least I can apparently control mine. I wonder if we share a power because of how close we are. That's probably it. I love you Edward. Thanks for unwillingly letting me into your mind."

"I was thinking the same thing."

He leaned down and gave me another past-the-boundaries kisses.

_I love you forever. _We both thought at the same time, and because of our new connection, we both knew it.


	11. Giggle

_**A/N: hey, I won't be able to update because I'm going to be at my dad's all week. So sorry. Really I am and I MIGHT be able to update but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to. I'll try though. Anyways...on to the story. And, I have an announcement. Starting now, the tenth person that reviews me gets a sneak peak. You never know who its going to be so review. (If I get less than ten, no one gets it. If I get more, I will give sneak peaks to more than one person...so REVIEW.) **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Y'all, do you think I'm a genious like Stephenie Meyer? I am so not. Stephenie is offended if you think that because I honestly don't think my story is very good...**_

EPOV (let me know your opinion on this...)

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm so happy to see you. You too Edward. How was it? I already know about your power. It's so great that you have controllable blood lust too! You have to tell me about your transformation because I don't remember mine. I missed you. You're already part of the family and know you are officially! Isn't that great?"

I shot Jasper a glare that said, "Calm your wife down." I missed Bella being human, but I was already enjoying not having to be so careful around her. She also didn't trip anymore so I was less worried about her getting hurt.

On top of all this, I now had the chance to look at her mind. Well, she had to think about it so I wasn't getting the thoughts she didn't want me to hear usually, but I still liked the small chance I was given. If possible I loved her more as a vampire. It had strengthened our relationship, although I wasn't sure whether being married had something to do with that or not.

"Bella, love, what Alice _meant_to say was that Charlie had some business he had to take care of for some sort of police meeting thing between counties, so he is out of town. Well, I know you packed most of your stuff but we were wondering if you wanted to go back and see if there was anything else you wanted like for memories or something. I was also thinking you should visit some of the places you don't want to forget because, well, human memories fade."

She stopped my babbling. Wait. I was babbling? I think Jasper wasn't concentrating and was spreading Alice's hyperness over all of us.

"Yes, I'd like to go."

She opened her mind to me.

_I'd like to visit your house, Charlie's, the baseball clearing, and then _she grinned in her head _I'd like to go to our meadow, because we have some no-longer-human things to attend to and I would prefer not to do it with your siblings and especially Carlisle and Esme around._

My human and vampire side smiled at that, but each for different reasons.

_We can do that. _I told her in my mind.

_Are you ready to go? _She asked.

_Eager are we?_

Her mind blushed. I could still see her blush! I was overjoyed. So much so that even though I wasn't that into public displays of affection (though I purposely did it to Bella to make her blush.) I leaned down and kissed her. Well, I guess I just set myself up. Oh well, it was worth it.

_Not as eager as you seem to be... _It was amazing how I could hear her perfect giggle, though no sound had been made. It was like bells, so beautiful. Like her.

_Sorry, I got too excited at seeing you blush when I thought it was lost to me forever. Combine that with Jasper sending waves of Alice's hyperness over it, I couldn't help it. _

_That's okay. You never have to apologize for kissing me. I don't mind at all. _She smirked.

I wonder what we looked at from everyone else's point of view, caught up in our own private conversation.

I calmed myself. We didn't look too stupid I decide after I looked into Jasper's mind. I guess Bella had heard my thoughts because she did the same thing and then she smacked him for wondering if we had done any Rosalie-Emmett kind of things yet.

I glared at him.

"What? I was just wondering. I mean hey, aren't you supposed to be acting like a newly married couple, not just sitting there staring into each other's eyes like some cheesy romance film?"

"Shut-up." Bella said.

"You sound like Emmett." I said at the same time as her. This caused her to laugh.

Everyone's head whipped around the door corner, coming from random places in the house that they had drifted off to after greeting us.

"Your laugh. It's so pretty." Several people said at once.

"Its like bells or something. It is wonderful."

"I'll have to make you laugh more." I think Jasper said. He could make her laugh whenever he wanted.

"Hey, let her have her own emotions Jasper. I think her laugh would sound different, at least to me it would, if you gave her false feelings." I said.

He hung his head. "Okaay." he said, purposely sounding like a whiny kid.

"Well, we need to go, again. Bella would like to visit Forks again so she re-visit places so they will stay in her memories will be clearer."

"Oh, well, see you later." They all called as we went to get into the Volvo.

"See you Giggle." Emmett called as she was about to open the door to my car.

"Giggle?" She and I both asked at the same time.

"Yeah her giggle sounds likes bells, and that's her name, so she's Giggle. Hey, I get to give my little sister a nick name don't I?"

"Fine, Giggle it is, I guess it could have been worse." She said.

We drove off towards Forks and she didn't seem to mind my driving now that she was a vampire.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Well, lets get things packed first, and then we can visit everything." She responded.

"Ok."

"Umm, Edward, can I pack up my things by myself?"

"Of course. Love, I understand. Stop worrying that I'm angry. I can see it on your face. You'll be fine. I'm less protective of you now."

"Oh, ok. Are you going to pack up your things too while I finish doing mine? I could meet you over there when I'm finished."

"That would be fine. You should be able to find it easily. I love you. I don't think you will get lost, but I'm always there if you need me." I said taping my head.

She laughed and agreed. When we got there, I dropped her off at her old house and continued to our Forks house.

_**A/N: Got a little carried away there. I meant something else to be here, but I couldn't just delete it. Ok, I know Edward's POV wasn't very good today. I already have an idea of what I want the next chapter to be but instead of posting two tonight, I'm going to wait for you to tell me what YOU think of it so far. Besides, two chapters wouldn't be good for the review contest. So youve been given a fluff chapter. The sneak peak will be of the plot, not the next chapter though, so there is a real prize there if you win...**_


	12. Why Aren't You Sparkling

A/N: Here it is

A/N: Here it is. Not great but still, finally an important part of the plot! Not real excited about this story, reviews might help that. Whatever.

_**Disclaimer: Not Mine**_

EPOV

I was in my room, looking around. I had packed most of my things already, but there were a few things left that I wanted. I went to the hiding spot where I had hid my CD's from Emmett. No one, except maybe Alice knew they were here, so they hadn't been packed. My phone rang then.

"Edward, Carlisle started his first day of work today. I can't bother him and you're the second oldest, so. Well, I think there is something wrong with my visions." She said in a flash.

"Why? We already know that if someone's future disappears that it has something to do with the mutts."

"I keep seeing you."

"I am your brother, you do see lots of things that I do, including things I don't want you to see."

"But you're in front of Bella's house."

"She is my wife, and it's not her house anymore."

"You know what I mean but the sun is out, and you're not sparkling."

"Alice, I don't know, I still sparkle if that's what you mean. Are you sure it's me?"

"Well, I only saw his back, but your hair kind of stands out, I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Alice, I'm sorry I can't help you, I'm as confused about this as you are. Talk to Carlisle when he gets home and if something happens before then, Bella and I should be able to handle it. I'll see you later. We will probably be back later tonight or early tomorrow morning, we have some, umm, things we want to do in Forks before we leave. Oh, do you think it will upset Bella if we go to the clearing because, I was thinking that it might have some bad memories, but she wants to go." I said, changing the subject about my personal life that I had accidentally mentioned.

"Oh, I know what kind of things you'll be doing… have fun! And no, it will be fine, if you even finish in the meadow."

"You know what? I'll be kind of glad if your visions aren't working right you nosy little sister. Now, pixie, go do something else. Maybe if you stopped looking at us and you focused on the mysterious bronze haired non-vamp, you would know the answer. Bye."

"Aww, don't be like that Eddie! I wuv you wittle bro! See you soon. Have lots of fun and don't do anything Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't do." She hung up before I could comment on that.

Maybe she was making up the vision thing so she could make fun of me. Jasper and Emmett were probably making bets right now, but the beginning seemed sincere. What could be wrong with her visions?

Just to make sure, I stepped into the ray of sun shining through my window. Yep, still shiny. Hmm.

My thoughts were interrupted then.

What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that we I would meet you there. I guess I don't mind but I am confused. Why are you just standing in the yard? Wait why aren't you coming in and why aren't you shining. Edward? Can you hear me?

_I hear you. I'm not over there but I will be soon. Love you, don't do anything until I get there. _

'_Kay._

I rushed over there as fast as I could. I didn't have to worry about humans because I was going to fast for them to see. There was someone standing in the yard. And he did look similar to me. Somehow like the human me.

_Edward, he smells so good. Help me please. _

I was in her window in a blink of an eye.

"Bell, what's wrong?"

"He smells so good. I have to taste him, but I can't. What is the difference between the people in the hotel lobby and him? Please, it's unbearable."

I stopped her talking by kissing her. Then, as I pulled away, I purposely blew my breath on her face.

"Better?"

"Much. I wonder who that was though."

"Hold your breath and we can go see."

We stepped outside, just to see him disappear into thin air.

_**A/N: Yeah, I know this is bad, but I've got a pretty bad writer's block on this story. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	13. Reliving the Meadow

A/N: Please review

_**A/N: Please review. It will make the story better. **_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing, how sad.**_

_**PS I use stuff almost directly from Twilight in this chapter. It doesn't belong to me. **_

BPOV

"What just happened?" Edward asked.

"How should I know?" I replied.

"Oh, well, I guess neither of us do," he started. "Do you smell that?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah. It smells like an edible you."

"Not to me. It smells somehow magical. I don't know but it doesn't smell completely human. Mostly, but not quite."

"It smells too good for me to tell the difference. Maybe we should get out of here."

"Good idea. Do you still want to visit--" I cut him off.

"Yes! I want to remember all of this stuff 100 years from now. Where should we go first?"

"We'll be back here eventually, but do you still want to visit my-our house?"

"Sure."

We did visit there and all of the other places. After the baseball clearing we went to the meadow because, though I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want to look at myself in the sun until we were there.

We sat there, pretty much the same as the first time we were there, watching each other. Edward traced the outline of my face. Again he asked me to hold still, though it was no longer needed. As he rested his cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat, I noticed that it didn't feel so cold anymore.

Everything about him was amplified. I could see the sun sparkling off of single strands of his beautiful hair; it was still more human than any other part of him.

"Bella, I have an idea to help you remember. Even if this _does _trigger some memories."

"Ok, what is it." He didn't answer, instead, he continued moving until the side of his face was pressed against my chest.

"It's so different. Not hearing your heartbeat."

"Maybe you don't like it, but I like watching you with these eyes. I can see every sparkle from both of us. You're individual strands of hair. Every sparkle in your eyes. The feel of the sun on us. I love it almost as much as I love you."

"Bella, you are a monster and you _love_ it?"

"Yes, I get to be with you forever."

"That is a plus."

"Are you going to tell me your idea?"

"He deliberately went back to tracing my hand and up and down my arm. Occasionally he would kiss my ring finger; I took that as a "no."

I got annoyed eventually and just read his mind.

_Finally!_

_Cheater. _I thought. _You're not supposed to block your thoughts. _

_Fine, I'll quit. _And then he began thinking about our first day in the meadow.

"Oh. That's a good idea."

"Duh!" he chuckled. "You know how I wished that you could feel what I was feeling. Do you want to?" He asked, serious again.

"Yes." I breathed.

And he did. I was amazed by the complexity of his emotions. Now, I was more glad than ever that he could show me this.

Just then, I figure stepped out of the shadows. We had been so caught up in each other that we hadn't noticed.

"Bella?" It asked.

_**A/N: REVIEW!! Remember, I'm not too caught up in this story so daily updates are optional.**_


	14. Stupid Bloodsuckers

A/N: Actually, don't have much to say

_**A/N: Actually, don't have much to say. Amazing! Please review. Oh and I'd like to apologize. I had to do it. I didn't want to bring him into this but it happened. But I wont let my prejudices get in the way of the story… but if you are wondering where my alliances fall, I would just like to say that I'm a definite cat person. **_

_**Still W4BD&LE ('nother hint, notice its E and not J!)**_

_**K**_

_**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own this stuff. **_

EPOV

"What are you doing here?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"I was going to ask the same thing, you aren't supposed to be here."

"We were only going to be here for a few hours, we were going to leave, we just had some stuff to get." I said.

"Well is your stuff here?"

"No, we were just visiting here for memories." Bella replied.

I'm glad we were just talking. Good thing we weren't doing what we were planning on doing seeing as we have an audience!

I had to laugh at that. She hadn't meant for me to hear her thoughts, but they were just too funny.

She turned to glare at me before she too burst out laughing.

"I don't find this funny."

"Sorry" we managed to gasp out.

Stupid bloodsuckers, but they don't seem concerned. Maybe they aren't that bad after all. Maybe I can deal with them being married.

"Really?" We both asked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, if you can handle it, we'll tell you if not, you might want to leave."

"I can handle myself."

"Well, come here Jake." (Again, sorry)

"Well, I have the ability to read minds as well. Probably because I was so intune with Edward when I was changed." Jacob visibly flinched at the reminder that Bella wasn't human anymore, but from his thoughts, he seemed to except it and he seemed able to believe Bella was still his friend.

Bella explained everything about her transformation to him. Then he surprised us.

"I'm not going to hurt you for coming back. I know how special this meadow is to you two. You can come back whenever you want. I will make the pack leave you alone. Only you though. The rest need to stay away."

These words came with pictures though. Images that tore my heart apart. They were of Bella, when she found the meadow by herself, after I left. Her breaking down crying. Her talking to Laurent. I could see the pain in her eyes as "I" told her to lie.

Amazingly, he stopped thinking about that when he realized what it was doing to me, to us.

"I will leave you now. You seem like you could use some alone time before you go back to the rest, that's the reason you are here anyway."

And then he turned to leave. Man, the boy had grown up. Maybe running away actually did do some good to him. Usually running away doesn't help your problems.

I got up and shook his hand.

"Jacob, thank you. You don't know how much this means to us."

Bella ran and gave him a hug.

"Still, love you Jake. I guess we'll see you around. We need to plan some sort of get together. I'll call you when we get back. Thanks. Hope you have a wonderful life, you deserve it."

And then he ran off into the forest.


	15. Emerald Eyes

A/N: I can't believe I made the Jerk nice

A/N: I can't believe I made the Jerk nice! (oops sorry didn't mean to divide my readers, if you are Jake fans, please keep reading, this story has nothing to do with him, I just randomly decided to bring him into the story, don't know why.) Please go vote on my friend's poll. Her penname is soccerdog12 and she is on my favorite author list. This will be her first fanfic and she needs help deciding what to do first because she has a bunch of brilliant ideas. I kind of need to say sorry to her and this seems like the way to do it because I may or may not have given away the plot. (hehe sorry) Sorry for the long author's note as well.

_**Disclaimer: Don't own this brilliant stuff, or the Greek god of Edward, Stephenie Meyer does. **_

**One Week Later** BPOV

There was a knock on Edwa-our bedroom door. It was similar to the one in Forks, but it was arranged so there was room for the bed and the sound system, plus the wall of CD's. The house was less white, mixed with light wood as well.

Edward growled, I was guessing from the thoughts of the person on the other side of the door. Duh Bella, how could you be so stupid.

_Not three years, have to do it now. _Were along the lines of the jumbled thoughts of Carlisle.

_No, no, no NO! _were the thoughts of my true love.

"Even your thoughts are confusing me, what's going on?" I demanded.

"Bella, I'm sorry, can I come in?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward, can he come in?"

He sighed. "Yes."

Carlisle heard that and opened the door.

"Bella, you need to go to Italy again."

"What? Why?"

"You know why. You were supposed to wait a few years to go, until you had control of your bloodlust, but since you already do, you need to go now."

"I don't want her going to Volterra yet." Edward said.

"Edward, she has to."

He pinched the bridge of his nose like he usually did when he was stressed.

"Fine, I guess we'll leave tomorrow, better get this over with."

"Why do we have to go at all? They already know I'm a vampire."

"They're the Vulturi. You do what they say. As has been said before, you don't irritate the Vulturi."

"Fine, we'll go."

"Well, I guess that went as well as can be expected."

"Yeah, we're still alive, and our eyes are still gold, guess that went pretty well."

"Well, as you saw last time, it was pretty good. You know you irritated Jane to no end, that's why we were not forced to join them."

"Awww, poor Janey's powers don't work on me, how sad." (sorry for the slight OOCness there)

Edward chuckled.

"I smell it again!"

"You do… I smell it too. Come on, I'm curious as to what he was doing in front of your house."

We ran, ugh, human pace, towards the smell.

We approached him, and I had to hold my breath. I grabbed onto Edward's waist so I could hold him closer to me and therefore, nearer to his scent.

"I know what it smells like, it smells like an edible you!"

"You've mentioned that before."

We walked up to him, his back was facing us, and again, I noticed the untidy bonze hair.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked him.

"Yes?" His voice was similar to Edward's, just less smooth, more human like.

"What were you doing in Forks, Washington a week ago yesterday?"

"I, uh, had an accident, I do that a lot."

"That doesn't explain much."

He turned to fully face us, and I gasped.

Except for his eyes, which were an emerald color, he looked exactly like my husband.

"Ed-d-ward, what is going on?"

"Edward?" The look-alike asked.

"I think we have some talking to do. Let's sit down."

_Should I tell them my secret?_

"Yes," I answered his question before I could stop myself.

At least I could make it seem like a slow answer to the previous question.

_Edward, should we trade secrets, I want the full story. _

_Yes, we will._

"You go first, we want the full story of why you were in Forks, and any other information that goes along with it."

"I'm not really supposed to tell muggles, (Yes, the mix is with Harry Potter, I will explain everything so you can still understand if you haven't read the books, a muggle is basically a human,)

"Tell us please."

"Well, I live in a world of mythical creatures—" he started, but Edward and I burst out laughing.

"I really am a magnet aren't I, except I don't think he's as dangerous."

"You think I'm joking don't you?"

"On the contrary, we very much believe everything you are saying. Please continue." Edward said.

"Well, I'm a wizard."

"Edward, didn't I mention something about this, oh ages ago. 'If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too'" I giggled.

"Did I mention something about this not being funny?"

"Right, we're listening."

"Well, I'm a teacher at Howart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He stated.

Then, he disappeared again.

_**A/N: I'll update soon, I hope to update later tonight because I am enjoying this story again, but, I'm supposed to be doing stuff today sooo… I might not get a chance. Anyways, next chapter will have more answers to the questions that are racing through your mind. Please review. Oh and read the first author's note if you didn't earlier. **_


	16. Clumsy

A/N: As much as the last chapter seemed like a plot twist, it was planned

A/N: As much as the last chapter seemed like a plot twist, it was planned. The first chapters were basically Breaking Dawn chapters that were necessary for the actual story, just like all of Stephenie Meyer's stuff, which I don't own.

BPOV

"What just happened?"

"He disappeared again, I guess its one of those wizard things."

"There's something about him though… can we find him?"

"Bella, you want to find the thing that you want to eat."

"I just said that he smelled good, not that I wanted to eat him. I don't want to eat anything remotely human. In my mind, my instincts have other ideas… but I still want to find out more about him and for some reason, I just know that we need to talk to him. There is something that we are supposed to find out. Maybe we should talk to Alice."

"Ok, if this is what you want to do…"

"It is. Let's go, we need to research this Hogwarts School."

And we flew home and after we talked to Alice, who told us that we would be safe and would get the answers we wanted, but she didn't know what questions we would ask him, therefore didn't know the answers, we set off to Ed-our room to work on the laptop he had up there.

We searched for the school, and after breaking some codes and entering a description of the wizard, we finally found the address of the school. Except it was listed as an old attraction that was closed down in the 1800's and was "Very dangerous government property." It was "against the law punishable by 32 years in prison" to visit it. But we knew better. We immediately booked airline tickets to England. We probably looked weird on the plane because we just sat there staring at each other, because we didn't want anyone to overhear our conversation, so we spoke in our heads. I have to admit, its nice having Edward know my thought every now and then.

We arrived at the airport and after acting like we were strolling toward town; we sprinted as fast as we could in the other direction, toward where the school was supposed to be. We saw the castle with our good eyesight. We approached the big wooden doors and then knocked. Someone came to the door and as they opened it, we same humans walking around.

"Umm, come in?"

"Excuse us, I'm Isabella Cullen and this is my husband Edward." They seemed surprised that we were married. "We're looking for one of the teachers here."

"Oh, um, I'll show you the way to the headmaster's office." He showed us to a large stairway and then opened a rotating spiral staircase with a password he thought we couldn't hear. When we got there, he whispered something to the headmaster, of course we heard.

"I don't know how they got here, I thought humans couldn't get in. Is there something wrong with your spell."

"There is nothing wrong with it. I don't know. We better talk to them thought before they start looking around and notice all the magic."

Then they turned back to us.

"What can we do for you?" The headmaster asked.

"Well, we were looking for one of your teachers, we were talking to him earlier but he just disappeared and before that, he was in front of my father's house." I told him.

"Which teacher?"

"Well, I don't know his name…" _They came all this way and they don't even know his name? _He thought.

"I know it seems odd, but I just have this feeling hat we need to speak with him and find out more about him." I said.

"Well, do you have any description that would identify him, we have a lot of professors here," the headmaster said.

"Well, that's part of the reason we need to speak with him and he wants to know more about us. He sort of, looks just like me." Edward said.

_I didn't notice that but they _do_ look a lot alike. _

"Go get him please." The headmaster asked the other teacher. When they arrived, the one that looked like Edward walked forward to greet us.

"Hello again, sorry about last time. I well, I'm sort of clum-" he said as he tripped.


	17. Forever Seventeen

A/N: Please review, and please vote on Soccerdog12's poll

A/N: Please review, and please vote on Soccerdog12's poll. She really needs votes and no one is voting. Please.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. **_

EPOV

Bella sensed that he was falling and caught him.

"Trust me, I know about clumsiness. But what does that have to do with you disappearing?"

"Well, I'm clumsy with my magic as well."

"Oh."

"That's how I wound up in front of your house, and Italy as well."

"Well, can you please explain more about yourself?"

"Well, I'm a teacher here."

"Wait, we haven't been properly introduced yet. I am Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella."

"I am Eli Masen."

"Eli Masen?" Bella asked.

"Bella, why is that confusing to you?"

"Edward, are you stupid?"

"No, what am I missing?"

"_Eli Masen._"

"That's not possible Bella."

"I don't know. It just seems odd. Don't you think?"

"Umm, why are you discussing my name?" Eli cut in.

"How old are you?"

"Why?"

"Will you please answer the question."

"I'm seventeen."

"Really?"

"Well, you see, I sort of put a spell on a stone that let you live forever, so not only do I live forever, but I am forever the same age."

"Well, when were you born?"

He sighed, "I was born in Chicago in 1901."

"Edward? That, how, what?"

"I don't know. " I said to her.

"I think I know you." I told Eli.

"When did you come to this school and did anyone else know about it?"

"No, we faked my death when I was eleven."

"Bella, I think he is."

"Do we have to tell him?"

"I think we should."

"How did you get here?" Eli asked.

"We researched it, and came here."

_But humans aren't supposed to be able to come here._

I sighed, I guess we did have to tell him. "That's because we're not."

"What?"

"We're not human."

"How did you know I was wondering about that?"

"We have a lot of questions. Where should I start, well, let's start with the reason we are here."

"Bella, felt there was something about you that we needed to figure out, apparently her gut feeling was right."

"On with the story." Bella reminded me.

"I was also born in 1901. In Chicago. I think I'm your brother."

"But your name is Cullen."

"The name I go by now is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I go by that because I pretend to be part of a family, well I am part of the family. But well. Ok, my twin "died" when we were eleven. His name was Eli, named after my mother, Elizabeth. He was seventeen minutes younger than me. I never told anyone about him, except Bella, well I guess Alice and everyone else now too. Anyways. They died in the Spanish Influenza epidemic of 1918. I was going to die, but well, Carlisle, the man I now consider my father, saved me."

"How?"

"I'm, we're, vampires."

"Oh. That explains why you got past the magic, it doesn't work on mythical creatures. So you're seventeen too?"

"Yes. That's odd that we are both stuck as seventeen year olds."

Bella sighed then.

"Bell? Oh, I am so stupid. I'm sorry. You know it doesn't matter."

"I know but still. I never should have turned eighteen."

"Its ok, Bella, I love you no matter how old you are."

"I want to hear his story too."

"Ok, well, the school faked my death when I was eleven. I came to Hogwarts and in my last year of school, I made myself seventeen forever accidentally, they decided that I should be a teacher instead of a student. I've been teaching here ever since."

Then my phone rang. It was Alice.

"He's Bella's singer. That's why he smells so good to her. I'm telling you because I saw you wondering. You can fill us in later, and we forgive you for not telling us, thought you should know."

"That was Alice, I guess we should explain the family to him too." I told Bella. Someone opened the door then. The wind blew across the office, and my wife's eyes shifted to black.


	18. Awestruck

_**A/N: I am SO SORRY. I had EXTREME writer's block. I finally got the will to write this story so here it is. I'm really sorry I didn't update for so long. Please review and tell me what you think of this idea. I need to know your opinion. Oh and please review just to let me know how many people are still reading this. I don't mean to beg for reviews, but a really great author is reading this story and she wants me to continue it, but I just read just ONE CHAPTER (short chapter too) and felt extremely insignificant. I need this as a confidence booster. Oh and for those of you who didn't realise, the last chapter was called FOREVER SEVENTEEN and it was chapter 17. That was NOT on purpose. Nor was it that I got stuck on it either, for a while it looked like the story would really be FOREVER SEVENTEEN so.. sorry about that. **_

_**Still W4BD&LE**_

_**K**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the awesomeness. **_

I grabbed my wife. She thrashed against me, but then calmed when I whispered that I loved her in her ear.

"You just calmed down a blood thirsty, new born vampire." They stated, awestruck.

I looked at my beautiful Bella, she was calmly holding my hand and leaning against my left arm. She was fidgeting with my wedding ring. I'd never thought about it before, but I guess my presence did soothe her.

"Yeah," I whispered, "I guess I did."

She turned and apologise to me and the others. I looked at the person (well, wizard/witch) that had came through that had caused Bella to go into a frenzy at the scent of Eli.

"There's been some trouble in the south west again." She said. She couldn't be talking about? They knew a bit about vampires and they interacted with them but not enough to be able to recognise them if they met them, like with us. Or at least that's what I had gathered from their minds. They couldn't know anything about the vampire wars in the south?

"I thought they were gone." the head of the school said.

"We all did but they've started again apparently. They're getting pretty bad, almost as bad as before." They're minds held nothing that would help me, they just kept repeating what she had said, as if they didn't comprehend it.

I was curious as to what was going on, but I didn't say anything yet, hoping that they would explain. They didn't.

"You're not talking about what I think you're talking about are you?"

"I think we are."

Bella, having not lived with Jasper for very long, did not see the connection. She gasped when she read it in my mind. She didn't reblock me, because of the shock, and I saw flickers of her human memories. Victoria's read hair on the water. Jasper's scars. The scar on her own hand. Jacob in bandages. The red eyes of Riley. The pillars of purple smoke..

So they were talkoing about the vampire wars in the south. Why would they be involved?

"Are you talking about the vengeful and power hungry vampires in the south west?"

"Yes."

"Why does it concern you?"

"Because they tried to recruit wizards to help them with their battles. We refused and so they want revenge on us. They saw themselves as all powerful and thought that we should be grateful that they hadn't just taken our lives. But we can block them, prevent them from feeding off of us, so we refused to participate. Some of the wars down there aren't just over revenge and spite. A lot are actually being battled against the vampires, not just the wizards."

I wanted to ask more, but my phone rang.

"Edward. You need to get home. Now."


	19. Maria

_**A/N: Ok, You get today's update, and then hopefully tomorrow, I don't update on Wednesdays so that doesn't matter, but I won't update on Thursday and I don't update every other weekend so you won't get another update until next Monday. Anyway, here it is. **_

The voice of my psychic sister was too quiet for me to hear, but I could hear it through the thoughts of my husband.

"Edward, you need to get home. Now."

I snatched the phone away from her. Where was Jasper when you needed him? Her thoughts were hectic and unable to be unscrambled.

"Alice, calm down. What's wrong?"

"It will take too long to explain. Now move. Get here as fast as you can. If you leave now you will make it in time."

"In time for what?"

"GO!"

We quickly said good bye to Edward's brother and the other wizards and witches.

"Wait, I want to know about you. Can I come for a little while?" Eli asked.

"Sure, just hurry. Hey wait. Can you magically take us home?" I asked.

"I can try. Actually, it would be best if I got one of the others to do it."

They said something, flicked a wand, and then told us to grab onto the object that had just appeared in front of us. When we did, it felt like we were falling and tumbling. Finally, we landed outside our house. Alice came rushing out to meet us.

"Good thinking, now I have more than fourteen minutes to explain. Maria is coming."

"What?" Edward and I asked together.

"Maria is coming."

"You mean like Jasper and Maria, that's weird because the wizards were just talking about the wars in the so--oh."

"Why did she come here then? Shouldn't she be fighting?"

"Jasper." Was her only statement.

"Oh. Well, there are no humans around here and she can't hurt us, we could tell her we aren't interested."

"I thought about that, but I thought it would be best if you were here too. We would have even more numbers, it would be more intimidating to her."

"Well, until then, I'd like you to meet Eli, my brother." Edward said.

"It was you I saw, not Edward wasn't it?" Alice asked.

"It was him" I said.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She told Eli. He bravely shook her hand, knowing what she was, but I guess he thought he was safe with his magic, he probably was.

"Jasper is upstairs?" Bella asked.

"Yes, talking about Maria brought back old memories, he's getting ready to go hunting right now. It was kind of hard on him. Actually, it was almost as bad as you." She laughed at me. I didn't find it funny.

"Wow, so funny Alice," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just saying that it was hard for him to be around you, and thinking about his past brought back some of the bloodlust, even though he hunted earlier in the week."

"I understand." I said. Edward told me that he was glad I hadn't had to deal with that. Except he said it in his head so not even Alice knew we were having a conversation.

_I love you Mrs. Cullen, the love of my existence, the perfect being. _I blushed in my head, he smiled.

_I know. I love you too, always. _He leaned in to kiss me.

"Don't be rude." Alice interupted us. "Why don't you show Eli around the house, and then show him the room he can stay in."

"We were planning on doing that Alice."

She smiled, "I know, three hours later." I rolled my eyes at her, glad that she couldn't see the blush that I would have had as a human. Edward smiled again as I remembered my human face and the feeling of blushing. I realised he could still read my mind. He frowned as I thought that, and then quit trying to read his mind, which we had found was the only way for him to read my mind, or rarely like now, when I wasn't paying attention, I still controlled it though. I was glad that me thinking about blushing wasn't making Edward upset. I knew that he would never regret his decision to change me, but the doubt was still there, that small corner of my mind that told me that I wasn't good enough for Edward, and that one day he would realise it.

_STOP _I kept doing that didn't I? Why did I keep getting so involved in my thoughts that I didn't notice his?

He brushed his hand across my face, pushing the hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry. I know that it's not true, but it's still there. You're too perfect Edward. Too good to be true."

"Bella, I am yours forever. If anything it's _you_ whose too perfect."

I laughed.

"Well, if we are going to argue about this, we should just stop now, there is no point I guess. Let's show your brother around before y- _our_ sister hurts us." We gave Edward a tour similar to the one Edward had given me when I had first visited his house. Except with out the stories, and the layout of the house was slightly different, not much but enough.

After that, we sat and talked with Eli. I even asked him about what he remembered of his childhood because I knew Edward was afraid to ask. He had wanted to see if Eli had remembered more details than Edward. He did and Edward got even more involved in the conversation than he already was. I smiled. They looked so happy. They were enjoying their time together. They hadn't been able to really talk to one another for almost a century. They had to have missed the brotherhood they had shared. Especially Eli. It was different for Edward, he thought Eli was dead, Eli knew they were alive, or they had been when he left.

All of the smiles dropped when we heard the knock at the door.


	20. I Go Back

_**A/N: Not updating until Monday. GOING ON A TRIP! Sorry, excited. I am sorry for the point of view errors I made in the last chapter. My hands were rebelling against me. They love Edward and are jealous of Bella. PS: see if you can figure out whose point of view it is...**_

_That would be her at the door. The emotions in the house were on edge. There was nervous, and fidgity, loathing, and even a little jealousy. Maria was also nervous, but mostly confident just like she had been then. Confident that she would win back her prize. Confident that she would win the battles and therefore control everything. She was power hungry and that's all there was to it. She would betray anyone in an instance. _

Jasper's point of view. _**let me know how this turns out. I've never done anyone except Edward and Bella. I don't even think I've done Alice, though I might have. **_

Maria knocked on the door. Carlisle opened it with a strange look on his face. He had calm radiating off of him, although he perfected hiding his emotions from me by masking them.

Alice had come upstairs and grabbed my hand seconds before Maria was there so we would be downstairs. When Maria saw me, she brightened. She looked at me and smiled. I did not return it.

Her smile dimmed.

"Hello Jasper. Would you like to introduce me to your new friends?" she sneered. Then she changed her attitude, deciding that if she was nice, that I might agree sooner.

"Hello. I am Maria. A friend of Jasper. he might have told you about me."

Emmett growled. I almost did too. Edward held Bella close to him, still used to protecting her.

"Maria. I am not interested. At all." Eli came down the stairs at that moment. Edward and Bella let go of each other and stood in front of Eli at the same time. Right as they did this, Maria lunged at him.

"You let that _thing_ into your house? And why on earth are your eyes golden. All of you. It's so strange."

"Come _calmly_ sit down and we will tell you. If you cannot behave, then leave this instance. I heard Bella mutter something about calling Jacob Black.

I tried to send some calming waves towards her, but she laughed.

"Jazzy, I stopped letting your powers effect me _years_ ago. Did you not realise that? Is that why you left?" She asked the last part was serious.

"I think you need to leave Maria."

"No, I think I will stay." She walked across the room and boldly flopped onto the couch.

"You know we could kill you right now."

"Yes, but you won't, because I have information for you."

"She's right." Alice whispered. I leaned down and kissed her lightly. Maria gasped. Her jealousy enveloped me.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I'm married?" I asked her, in the same tone she had used earlier.

"Let's cut the act her. I'm here to ask you if you wanted to come back. It really upset me when you left. You could be in charge agian. At the top. Fighting for what we want. All the humans you can eat. Just us two." She whispered seductively. I could _not_ be lured into this again. I don't want this. I reminded myself.

"I can't do that Maria."

"Why not?"

I looked at Alice. Unless necessary, I wouldn't tell her that the real reason was the guilt. Guilt for leaving my family. Guilt for not following their ways. Guilt for coming so far, just to turn around and abandon it. One step forward, two stepped back. Guilt for the loss of human lives. Guilt everywhere. I couldn't do it anymore. I would not put myself, Alice, or the rest of the family through that.

She looked as though she understood. I pulled Alice closer to me.

"Your wife could come with you. She could help." I shook my head vigorously.

"You could all come." Well, it wouldn't be so bad if they were coming. I knew that if I wanted her to, Alice would follow me. Maybe i could still hunt animals... It would be nice to be in charge again. I had loved the situation with the newborns. Taking control. Conquering. (Ok, that sounds OOC, but for the purposes of this story, it's there)

What would it be like to go back?

_**A/N: Please don't hate me. I'm sorry. I had to stop there. I need to get to sleep even though I don't want to because I have to get up early tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think. This story has more chapters but less reviews than my other. If you wanted to, you could make up for that...**_


	21. Mixed Feelings

_**A/N: Ok, here it is. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for all of your reviews. And surprisingly I don't have much to say. **_

_**Still W4BD&LE**_

_**K**_

EPOV

"It's officially official." Eli told me.

"What?"

"The southern vampires have declared war on the wizards."

"Does that mean you have to go fight?" I asked nervously. I had seen personally and through Jasper's memories what new born vampires could be like.

"No. They usually keep me out of the battles because I am so clumsy, but that means that Maria should be leaving soon. She really messed with Jasper's head when she came back. He's arguing with himself about this. He wants to be part of that life again, but he doesn't want to let you down. He feels like he would be betraying me. I know that if Jasper goes, Alice will, and you will follow. That would mean we would be fighting against each other, and he doesn't want that. The sooner Maria leaves, the better for Jasper and the rest of us." He told me.

Of course I already knew this, but it was nice that Jasper had sat down with my brother and talked to him. He was being accepted by my family, which would be torn apart again if Jasper chose to go with Maria.

_**A/N: I am SO sorry. I promised an update but I put this one last because I already had the others written. But I am exhausted and can't think. Last time I wrote while exhausted (there is a difference between not getting enough sleep and being exhausted, I know I can think of ideas fine when I have had little sleep) I really messed up a story. So I'm just stopping here because that's what I already had. I am extrem;y sorry andif I get a chance to, this will be the first story I work on tomorrow. If not, it will be the first one I work on Thursday... PS: Happy CINCO DE MAYO! and that's not mayo like you put on a sandwich. Wow. I really am tired...**_


	22. Decisions

_**A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry I didn't update this Thursday. I had stuff to do yesterday and I didn't get out of bed until 2 hours ago and I'm still not quite awake yet. I hope I can update again later tonight and tomorrow, but I might be forced to go to bed and my mom wants me to do stuff tomorrow. Well, it IS Mother's Day. I haven't really updated this in a while so I am REALLY sorry. If I get the chance to update, I should warn you that it is almost over. I do have a bunch of other stories that I am going to be starting, so you can read those. I don't think I will do a sequel for this either. Question: Anybody gotten/started reading the Host yet?**_

_**Still W4BD&LE**_

_**K**_

Why couldn't Jasper see that this was hurting us. That he _couldn't_ go back. Didn't he remember the reason he left? The guilt? The misery? That it wasn't enough?

I walked up the stairs towards the room Bella and I shared. I pushed open the door and saw Bella sitting on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hey," I responded back, just as quietly.

"Bella, I know you are just as worried as I am. I came to see if you wanted to talk."

"I'll always want to talk to you Edward. I'm not sure what to do though. It is good that we found Eli though because I think Jasper would already be gone if it wasn't for him."

"I agree, but its also hurting him more. But did you notice how loyal to him he already is? He's already part of the family. I was thinking about asking him if he wanted to stay. He fits in with the family. I hope that he will."

"Edward, I'm sure your brother will be happy to stay with us. He _does_already fit into the family. If he does join the family, well not completely, but if he does, I think it will help Jasper make the right choice. Oh and we should probably go talk to Alice, I'm sure she doesn't feel very good right now."

"How is it possible for me to love you even more each day? Everything you do... Bella. I love you and I cannot believe that you are mine forever."

"I could say the same thing. Now let's go." She sat up and was about to stand when Alice came into the room.

"Aww. You guys! I love you. Thank you so much for caring." She was excited that we were about to come talk to her, but then she broke down.

"I-I ddon't-- know. What. to do." She said between sniffles. She sobbed into Bella's shoulder.

"Alice, we are going to talk to Eli and see if he will join the family. Not only do we want him here, but I also think that it will help Jasper's decision. Trust me Alice, he doesn't care for Maria at all, he just loves to fight. I mean the human years he remembers are of nothing but fighting. He is trying to be more human by involving himself in vampire affairs if that makes any sense. That is why he left last time, because the murders didn't feel _human_ to him, when he fought in the war, there was a cause, but down there with Maria, there is just pointless killing."

"That. does make. sense."

"Shh, Alice, it will be okay. Jasper loves you and wouldn't intentionally hurt you. You have nothing to worry about. He won't leave unless he knows that you want to go too. Please don't be upset," Bella comforted Alice.

"Thank you. You should go talk to Eli now." Just then, Jasper burst into the room.

"Alice! I am so sorry. I made you feel this horrible. I'm not going anywhere. Maria can just go to hell. I am staying here with you. I won't go back there. Edward is right. I was trying to make myself feel more human. But staying here is the more human thing to do. I can't keep attempting to relive my old life. It's not there anymore."

"Thank you Jazzy." She leaned into his chest and sighed. He played with her hair a little before he scooped her up and went down the stairs towards their room.

Bella grabbed my hand and we started to walk across the hall when we heard an angry screech.

"How could you not want to go? You have to. I need your help Jazzy."

"_Don't _call me Jazzy. I will stay here with my wife. Leave this house at once."

"No, I don't think I will. I have some unfinished business to take care of first." As we heard this, Maria flashed past us before we could understand what was happening. Bella threw her against the wall before she could get into Eli's room. I stood in front of the door to block her if she escaped Bella's grasp.

"If I don't have to have a truce, I'm going to kill that wizard in there. You can't stop me. I will get it eventually!"

_**A/N: That was so easy to write. I basically just wrote with no thought process so I hope it turned out all right. These stories just write themselves. Really. Ok, like I said, I don't think I will be doing a sequel, but I might do a Harry Potter one in Eli's point of view after I re-read the books. **_


	23. Steroids

_**A/N: So... I didn't feel good today, but I'm just going to let this type itself... let's see how it turns out. **_

_**Still W4BD&LE**_

_**K (I keep forgetting to do that! Remember to spread Twilightness and sign it, if you would like an example of a Twilight spreader, read the story Trip Across the USA. The author signs w4bd≤ at the bottom of every page. It means Waiting for Breaking Dawn and Loving Edward. I changed it Tuesday on my school papers and wrote w4bd&h&le. You can guess what it means. By the way, the Host is good but not nearly as good as Twilight. Oh, and guess what I just found out? Edward's birthday is two days after mine!**_

**EmPOV Ok, if you have ever written from Emmett's mind, you know that it is like a disturbing version of a kid's mind. Well, its not **_**that**_** bad, but still pretty messed up. I mean hello? Its Emmett. **

Ohh, I was going to have so much fun! I was allowed to kill someone! I couldn't wait. Well, no one had asked me yet, but really, who _wouldn't_ let me kill Maria right now. I'll just go upstairs and offer my services...

I had been waiting for a while to be able to do this. Bella was just so much fun to be around. What a danger magnet! Ok, I know I stole that from Edward, but who really cares, I can't steal many other phrases from him because big words don't sound correct when they come from my mouth. I'm to the point, unlike my prudish little brother. _**(I don't think Edward is a prude, but my friend who easily gets into Emmett's character, does.)**_

Anyways, I had fun with the new-borns. And Maria had it coming. Threatening my new brother! Crap, did I just think that? Dang, Edward will probably hug me or something, at least Bella will, but I don't mind her hugs, but Edward will be all excited and obnoxious. Just like with Bella. The first time I thought of her as my sister, he was elated. He danced around all day. (well, he didn't _dance_but his already vampricly _**(Not even sure if that's a word)**_ gracefully step had more bounce) He even played his piano in happy tunes all night. None of the slightly on the edge of bordering melancholy that he usually plays. I know Bella finds it romantic, but come on? Couldn't he be just a _little_ more manly?

And now I was excepting his brother into the family as well. Oh God! Esme! She's going to go nuts when she finds out that he might be staying with us.

I walked up the stairs. Bella and Edward had locked Maria in a room until Carlisle came home and they could decide what to do with her. Jasper and Alice were with her now. Alice was keeping an eye on the future and Jasper was making Maria feel exhausted so she didn't have the energy to fight, or even attempt to escape or hurt Eli. I knew that as soon as I asked them my question, Alice would see the outcome of the possibility, well, she already knew by now that I was going to ask, just not the decision that would allow her to see the outcome. I hoped I would get to. Just as soon as Carlisle gets home... I could wait until then.

"Alice? Jasper?"

"Emmett, Carlisle still has to think it through. You don't even know if he will kill her. But if he decides to, I'm sure he'll let you." Ugh, I wasn't even in the room and she was already answering my unasked question. She can get annoying sometimes... well, a lot of the time.

"Well, can I at least sit and talk with you guys? You know Rose is mad at me for staining her shirt."

"Well, you _did_ have a bottle of grape juice, that you would never drink, open in her closet. She has a right to be mad at you."

"I wanted to test a carpet cleaner and her closet had white carpet, I didn't realize that it had splattered on her shirt."

"Fine, come in Emmett."

I sat and talked with them. Jasper admitted to thinking about going with Maria, I punched him, but then forgave him immediately afterwards. We talked about random things and mostly just what we were going to do. We knew that since Bella had pretty good control over her blood lust, that we would have to go back to school sooner than we wanted. I didn't understand why we couldn't just be "home schooled." But Esme said that it would draw _too_ much attention to us because people would never see us around town for any reason and they would come visit. We were too much ourselves when we were home, so i could see how someone with binoculars peaking from a distance would be bad. But really, did we have to go to school _again_? Well, I guess it sort of organized time for us. We had no sleep to do that.

Hmm, I thought about a question Alice had just asked. _Would_we use the same cover story. I didn't mind being Cullen, but Bella couldn't be a Cullen with Edward, then they couldn't act like a couple. Her death was too recent for her to be able to use Swan. Maybe she could use my last name and we could be siblings. Alice and Edward, Jasper and Rosalie, and Bella and me. Maybe Rose and Jasper would use Whitlock instead of Hale. There were so many options. Alice could be Bella's sister, or Alice _and_me. Or maybe Bella would be an only child instead of part of an adopted family. One thing we knew for sure... we were "moving" from Los Angeles, California.

Now, we were discussing what grades we would go into. We couldn't push more than freshmen, so Edward, Alice, and Bella would probably start there. Rose, Jasper, and I would probably be tenth graders. Then our family could stay here for at least four years. During our first year or two at school, we usually wore a lot of make up to make us look younger.

"Hey Alice, with some make-up, I bet you could pass for a tall fourth grader!" She slapped me.

"Emmett, we can't all be freakishly tall and muscular. At least I don't have steroid rumours surrounding me!" Ouch! She knows not to insult my muscles, which are real.

"Alice, honey, Emmett just went from joking to angry, you got him with that, now give it up." Jasper said before it could get out of hand. This whole time, Maria had just listened to the conversation, she gave a startled gasp when she heard a car door slam. She still looked vengeful though so I think I'm going to have a wonderful time getting rid of her... _**(Wow, I made Emmett seem murderous. That's not my impression of him. I used his attitude from Twilight, but it came out wrong.) **_

BPOV

We had been talking with Eli, but Carlisle had gotten home a few minutes ago and we had been discussing what to do with Maria. The decision was made that she was too dangerous to let go. Edward and I were now out hunting because I hadn't wanted to be near that. When we had finished and cleaned up, Edward strolled over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Would you like to run to Forks? Or would you rather explore around here?"

"Let's explore around here." We took off running, searching for something to sort of replace the meadow while we were here. About six miles away, not far at all when running at full speed, we came across a small clearing on a hill. It was facing south so you could see the fading sun in the west, but we knew that in the morning we would also be able to see the sunrise. There was trees surrounding the area, casting shade around the edges, but also allowing sunlight to filter in and to fully shine on the middle. It was beautiful. I turned towards Edward and kissed him.

_It's perfect. _Edward and I thought at the same time.

_**A/N: Ok, can you guys let me know about any plot details I have skipped over and not answered. It will be ending soon and I don't want to leave anything left out. **_


	24. Different Species

_**A/N: I am SO sorry. I told you that I would update Thursday, but I forgot that I was going with my friend and then going to some meeting thing. So, I didn't get to update. Please don't hurt me, even though I said you could. Also, as summer creeps up on us, I'm not sure if I will be able to update more or less, so you might have to live with only like one a week like you do with most stories. I spoil you people. **_

_**Disclaimer I haven't included for a while: I may not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse or any characters having to do with those books, but I bought ownership of a new book. Stephenie Meyer no longer writes for the Twilight series. She is strictly working on the Host. I am writing Breaking Dawn and because I know that you all want to know what its about, I will tell you. Edward and Bella break up. Edward is heart broken and needs a shoulder to cry on (sob on, he can't cry.) He falls in love with his comforter, a teacher that visits the hospital he is working at. Who is this strange person? Hint: Controls the content of this disclaimer, and story.**_

_**Cullen family: HEY!**_

_**Me: Fine, I don't. Besides, I could never compare to the greatness of the genious Stephenie Meyer. She is a goddess of words. She owns Twilight. And all related things. **_

_**PS: My way of thanking Steph is to spread the Twilightness. You have no clue how many people I have bugged about reading those books. People I barley know on my bus and I have gotten into Twilight discussions. I don't know this person's name, but I know she likes Jasper. My friend that sometimes for some odd reason rides that bus wants to kill half of them, but he just says this because it makes us mad. It was actually quite funny. So anyway, I'm gunna start the story now...**_

_**still w4bd≤**_

_**K oh yeah, and I am wearing black on the day of their wedding. Edward won't be a free man! **_

_**Ok, yeah, wrote this Monday, but couldn't get to my account so... **_

BPOV

I leaned back against Edward's chest. We had been here all evening and it was now past midnight. He grabbed a strand of my hair and was twirling it between his fingers. We were lost in thought, thinking about each other. Sometimes we would think random words to each other, but never full conversations. We were just enjoying each other's company. We didn't even hear the footsteps coming up the hill.

But we smelled Eli and straitened to a more formal position right before he walked through the trees.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," we replied.

Edward motioned for him to come sit and I scooted closer to my husband. He put his arm around me and pulled me even closer. I was practically sitting in his lap!

If I was human, I would have been bright red. I opened my mind to Edward to show him I was embarrassed. I knew he was grinning. I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see.

I looked at Eli. He didn't seem surprised by Edward's actions. He was always doing that. No matter what we were doing, he would always pull me so close that I was almost on top of him. And it always caused me to be embarrassed. Edward always got a glimpse of my mind on these occasions and I was always thinking about Human Bella blushing. This made him happy so I never got too mad at him. I guess Eli was used to it, even after only a few days.

"So, now that Maria is gone, have you decided to join our family? I'm sorry Jasper thouht about going back. That's just how he is though. He feels bad now. You don't have to go fight in the southern wars, the Volturi will take care of that." Edward asked his brother.

Edward really wanted Eli to join us, live with us, attend school with us, move when we moved. We all had eternity anyway. Edward was trying to hang on to a piece of his human life. I felt guilty. I would always have a reminder of my human years. My happiest, and saddest, times in that world had been with, without in the saddest case, Edward.

Until we found Eli, Edward thought he had nothing of his human life left, and he had accepted it. Now that he knew that his twin brother was alive, and would be forever, I wasn't sure if he would be able to fully be himself.

Eli was slightly uneasy at the idea of living with vampires, creatures of the night, his enemy, but he had grown to trust us. He trusted Edward all along and had learned to trust Carlisle and me about as much. He thought Alice was too hyper for her own good and that Emmett was hilarious. Jasper was slightly _too_ serious compared to Emmett, but they could both be less extreme when they wanted or needed to be. Rosalie had been stuck up as usual, but had sort of liked Eli, partly because he thought she was the most beautiful person on the planet, and partly because she had learned to be more excepting of people through me.

As I read his thoughts, I was shocked. He felt at home here. He had always been sort of an outsider in the wizard community because of his clumsiness, but here he felt like he belonged, even though he was a completely different species than us. I was glad of this.

I turned to see what Edward thought of this. His face was bright, even in the dimness of night. He was happy. I thought of a picture I had seen in Emmett's mind the other day. It was Edward, with the same brightness, well brighter but still..., as now. It was the morning after we went to the meadow for the first time. Edward had gone home to change and had briefly talked with Emmett, assuring him that he hadn't killed me. Emmett always remembered that face when he thought of me and how it was when they had first come to Forks. The Edward then looked dull to the one I knew and loved.

He was just so alone looking. He had thought he was fine by himself, but he hadn't realized how incomplete he was without me he was until I wasn't there anymore. So he came back. Just like I hadn't noticed how un-whole I was without him until he was gone. I was missing half of myself without him, I was just a shell of the person I once was. And whenever he was with me, I was complete, whole.

Eli was part of Edward. It wasn't like the empty-shell-when-your-not-there thing between Edward and I, but if Eli wasn't there, that old wound that had opened when they were eleven and that had mostly healed since then would re-open. And now that Edward knew that he was there, somewhere in the world, forever, would that wound heal?

But I didn't have to worry about that.

Eli looked calmly at both of us.

"I'll stay." he said.

(and that was how, on July 11th, Eli Alexander Masen joined our family, how does Eli Cullen sound?) 

_**Ok, I would normally update tomorrow, but I have stuff to do! So... I will either post the Epilogue later tonight or on Saturday. Yes, you heard me, I said epilogue. Unless I think of some other little detail to add, that was the last chapter. tear but I have two more stories that I will post as soon as I finish this one and one of my others which will also end soon. **_


	25. Perfect Epilogue

_**A/N: NO!! It's over. So sad. But y'all will get over it. I feel like this is my baby and now its all grown up. I don't think I did as good a job with it than I could have, but I think it turned out ok. Eventually, I will go back and re write some of it, but right now I have soooo many stories I want to do, and barely any of them are one shots... So, here is the epilogue. I came up with this idea on my own, I didn't steal it from anyone and I've known that I wanted to do this for a few chapters, but I just read the end of somebody else's story and they had the same idea. Just wanted to let you know that I thought of this by myself. Hmm, maybe Twilight minds are connected. 'I love Edward' are you thinking the same thing?**_

"Bella!" Alice whined at me. Since I had been changed, I had managed to convince her that my fashion sense was good enough to be able to dress myself. Now, seven years later, I was being changed back into Barbie Doll Bella for the first day of school. And you know what? I was _not_ going back there, Alice could probably already see that I was being more stubborn than usual and that she wasn't going to get to dress me up.

"Fine," she pouted. "Just hurry and get dressed."

It took me two minutes to be completly ready because I had already taken a shower and dried my hair. I walked down the stairs of our house near Atlanta, Georgia. Emmett had liked this area because he could visit his hometown in Tennessee during the weekends. Alice didn't remember it, but she occasionaly visited her birthplace in Mississippi. The southern air was good for us. We almost moved to Alabama instead, but Rosalie had issues with that state. Apparently, there were too many incestuous rednecks. The most hilarious reason she gave us for not moving there was that she didn't like the book _To Kill a Mockingbird._ So we moved to Georgia. Another reason we were in the south was that Jasper wanted to be able to have something with the Confederate flag on it without being asked about it. And 'he didn't feel like getting a lecture on how the Union was better, blah, blah, blah.'

"Are you ready, love?" Edward asked me. I nodded.

Carlisle walked up to the group of "high school students" standing in the living room.

"Ok, what's the cover story this time?" It had been seven years since anybody except Carlisle had had to pretend, and I never had.

"Ok, umm, they might think it's odd if there are two sets of twins so how about Jasper and I are just brother and sister instead of twins?"

"Ok, and Edward, you said you and Eli wanted to keep Cullen?"

"Mmhmm." Eli and my husband- whoops, not anymore-- responded at the same time.

"Bella, is it okay if I am Alice Swan?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." I told her.

"Uh, I'll be Alice's brother I guess," said Emmett.

"Bella, would you like to be a Hale or a Swan, or you could be a McCarty or something like that."

"Hmm, I'll be the adopted only child, Isabella Masen." Edward's golden eyes met mine and they shined with happiness. I scarcley heard everyone 'awwing' over my choice, I was lost in Edward's eyes, my love, life, and husband. Oh, that reminded me.

I sadly looked down at my left hand. Edward noticed my stare and looked down at his own.

I began to slid the rings Edward had given me seven years ago off my finger, he did the same with his. We had both bought a chain however so we could wear the rings around our necks, we could hid them there, what would the school think if they saw wedding rings on our fingers? That wouldn't be very good since we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. There would already be enough new student rumours as it was. And the fact that we wouldn't mingle with the rest of the student body very often.

The rest of the family saw us doing this and began to take their own rings off as well.

"Ohh, Emmett, time to get a divorce!" Rosalie exclaimed. According to Edward, when they started a new school they always got "divorced" so that they could get re-married. Everyone else stayed married in their minds, they just didn't wear the rings.

Eli didn't seem to mind that he wasn't with anyone. In time, maybe he would find somebody. He thought that he had figured out how to do the spell on someone else. When and if he met the right person, he would enchant her so that they could be together forever, just like Edward and I. He had decided that after every two "high school careers", he would go back to Hogwarts and teach a year. Maybe the graduating students there would catch his heart. He had promised us that he would bring her back to live with us. We were excited to say the least.

We said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and got into our cars. Eli, Edward, and I were in Edward's new blue Volvo. The color was a match to the shirt I had worn almost nine years ago in Port Angeles. The car was similar to his old one, but it was a newer model, it went faster, had better air bags, more computer options, blue tooth built in, along with a place to plug in the latest MP3 players and all that stuff. Despite what a lot of sci-fi novels thought, technology hadn't really advanced that much. I was expecting something spectacular, I didn't get it. It must have been wonderful to live in the twentieth century, all the new discoveries and the advance in technology.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were in Emmett's green Mustang. We arrived at the school. We had made sure before we moved here since it was sunnier than most places that we could be inside all day. All the classes were in one building, unlike Forks. There also weren't many windows in the school so we would be fine.

We entered the school, got our schedules, and went to classes. Finally it was lunch time. The only time we all had together because we were in different grades. Eli and I were now included in a first day ritual they had. Laugh at all the rumors.

"Yeah, apparently we're druggies." Jasper told us. We all laughed. Eli was also pale, so he fit in with us. However, he was the only one eating. The rest of is would pick at our food because people were watching. Apparently, someone was watching us too closely though. They were brave enough to come talk to us.

"So, why aren't you like eating?" A girl that we had already learned was one of the biggest gossips asked. She had short bleached blond hair and too much eye make up.

"Because school food is disgusting." I told her. I didn't like the way she was looking at Edward. And you could get diseases from the food they served. To prove my point, someone across the cafeteria yelled, "Eww! There's a gray hair in my food!"

"See what I mean?" I asked her. Then I told her that we had had a big breakfast and that we would eat at home. Hopefully she would pass that along and we wouldn't have to eat at all.

"He doesn't seem to mind." She said, pointing at Eli. The looked him up and down, like she was a predator and he was her prey. I couldn't help but snicker, though too softly for Blondie to hear, I opened my mind to share this with Edward. Only with Eli would the prey situation work.

"Nah, he eats anything." Emmett told her. She was dazzled momentarily by looking in his eyes. We turned back to each other. Most of them kept talking, laughing at my whispered thoughts thanks to Alice. We had two conversations going on, a secret one that the human, Eli heard because he had put a spell on his ears so he could hear us, couldn't hear and one that she could as our cover. Edward and I were reading. The girl, noticing that we weren't paying attention to her stomped away. I giggled at her thoughts. This set Edward off and we both burst out laughing. She was jealous of the girls, wanted the guys, and wanted attention.

We threw away our lunches and finished all our classes for the day. We just thought as we went home. We were given an avalanche of questions from Esme and Carlisle about our day when we got home. We answered and went to change our clothes. We spent some time alone and then played games with our siblings. I could tell this was becoming a tradition, and I didn't mind it. Before we went back upstairs, I thanked everybody again for letting me join the family. They seemed slightly surprised by my rush of emotions, but otherwise just went along with it. I hugged Eli and climbed the stairs. Edward followed. We both grabbed a book and sat in the window seat, occasionally looking out at the landscape. Edward put on some music from his large collection and sat next to me. He pulled me closer to him and gave me a light kiss.

"I love you Isabella _Masen_. Thank you." I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too." Eli came and sat with us for a little while. I looked at my husband and brother sitting side by side and thought about a mirror. Well, I guess for forever, our whole family would be seeing double, reflections in a mirror. They were so much alike in so many ways. They must have had wonderful parents. I smiled again and leaned into Edward. This was the perfect world and I had the perfect family. Alice had seen this and the rest of them piled into the room, pulling us down to the floor so we could all sit together. We were all wrapped in a big sort of hug and were laughing. No, I thought.

This is perfect now. There is nothing I regret. This is the perfect life, spent with the people I love, forever.


End file.
